


After Your Heart

by dudeandduchess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Adult!AU, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gym Sex, Hair Pulling, High School Crush, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, PWP, Post-High School, Reunion Sex, Secret Relationship, Smoking, Smut, Spanking, Underage Drug Use, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Yakuza Affiliations, future!Au, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudeandduchess/pseuds/dudeandduchess
Summary: A collection of (sinful) oneshots about my Haikyuu!! character of the month.Or whomever I get plot ideas for.Read it, you know you want to.





	1. Never Be The Same [Oikawa Tooru]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa Tōru didn't really chase after girls, nor did he seek them out to ask them to be his girlfriend; they were always the ones to come to him, so he waited for her.
> 
> Until he got tired of waiting and decided to take matters into his own hands with ice cream coupons.
> 
> One thing led to another, and years later he's reunited with the same girl who'd left him after the best night of his life— all because she had agreed to plan his older sister's wedding.

Checklists made life worth living.

Of course, that wasn’t the case for everyone, but it was for (Y/n). Organization and promptness were what made (L/n) (Y/n)’s blood heat in her veins— akin to being high on a ‘good one’, for lack of better term.

Her lip curled in disgust as one of her friends took a drag from the joint that they held between their fingers. She hated this part: the hiding and the getting high portion of her week; yet, she still loved hanging out with her friends when they were riding a good wave— their happiness was ten-fold and very infectious, not to mention the amusing time they were always guaranteed to have when they stopped by the ice cream parlor a few blocks away from Aoba Jōsai.

Some people had told her that she didn’t belong with her misfit friends— that she was too **good** of a student to be around such personalities— but she begged to differ. True, she didn’t like smoking or drinking like they did, but they were still fun people and they were like siblings to her— they bickered at times when her checklists and anal-retentive nature got too much, but it was only normal; they were a tight-knit group.

Minami Daisuke, a fellow third year and one of her friends, slung his arm around (Y/n)’s shoulder and lifted the joint up to her lips— urging her to take a drag— but the (h/c) haired girl only pushed his hand away. “You know I don’t smoke, Daisuke- _kun_.”

“Oh, right, sorry, (Y/n)- _chan_ ,” Daisuke chuckled— his eyes already narrowed into slits that was further evidence of his intoxicated state— before passing the spliff off to Minami Hikari, his younger twin sister.

“Yeah, don’t be stupid, _nii-chan_ ,” Hikari reprimanded with a teasing tone before taking a drag and holding the smoke in her lungs— some of it escaping the corners of her parted lips.

Their group always did this— like an inconsistent routine— twice a week; never in the same place more than three times to keep one of their bases covered. Sometimes, (Y/n) wondered how her friends had ended up like this, but never came up with any answers; so, she only chalked it up to having a rebellious phase.

They stayed in that dank alley until they burned through five joints, then ambled off to their usual hangout a block away— with (Y/n) serving as their keeper while they were inebriated.

Her friends kept laughing around her, often making funny faces at each other while (Y/n) enthusiastically dug into her strawberry sundae. If there was one more thing, aside from her organized lists, that made her extremely happy, it was ice cream— she had no preference, as long as it was ice cream, she loved it.

A hand stretched out and scooped a spoon into the dairy treat, and a bewildered (Y/n) looked up only to be met by chocolate brown eyes. Her eyebrows pulled together in frustration, as her mouth set itself into a tight line that clearly showed her displeasure.

“ _Itadakimasu_ ,” Oikawa Tōru chirped before eating the ice cream that he had stolen; making sure to put on a good show for the (h/c) haired girl sitting before him— closing his eyes and moaning around the spoon as he pretended to savor the frozen treat; it didn’t taste special in any way, so he didn’t get why she always went here with her friends.

He took the spoon from his mouth and nibbled on the end of the spoon where a bit of the strawberry jam remained; eyes never leaving (Y/n)’s.

(Y/n) clicked her tongue in irritation, turning to her friends who were now quiet and looking at their school’s most popular player with eyes so heavy that they were barely open. Had it not been her in this situation— **again** — she would have laughed at how comical it looked: a group of high students having a stare-off with Seijō’s Oikawa, who was still awkwardly standing by their table with a spoon in hand.

“Really, Oikawa- _san_? Again?” The (h/c) haired girl complained— meeting the setter’s gaze head on and tamping down the disdain that she felt towards him; it wouldn’t be wise to snap at him in case his fans went rabid against her.

If checklists and ice cream made (Y/n) euphoric, the same couldn’t be said concerning Oikawa; he was handsome, yes, but he just rubbed (Y/n) the wrong way. They were in the same class, so she always bore witness to his childish nature, the disorganized mess that was his table and, not to mention, was always at the brunt of his irritating methods of ‘ _flirting’_ , if it could even be considered that— it just annoyed her to no end because it was as if the concept of personal space didn’t exist for the brown-haired captain.

Still, she only had to put up with him for one more month before they all went off to university; some going to the next city, and others staying around the area— but not her; she was going to Tokyo to study business and pursue a career in events management.

It wasn’t that she thought that Oikawa wasn’t attractive— she was still a woman, after all— but he was just… **too much**. That was all she could say about him: he was too much of everything, which wasn’t what she was looking for in a guy— even if said guy was hot as hell and was so athletically talented that many universities were offering him volleyball scholarships left and right.

“I just wanted to know what it tasted like, (Y/n)- _chan_ ,” the setter answered innocently enough, but (Y/n) could hear the lustful undercurrent of his tone.

She knew that he wanted her, but she wan’t interested in being his fuck buddy. She was raised better than that, thank you very much. 

And so, she fished the coupon for a free ice cream from her pocket and set it on the table. She had been finding the coupons in her locker, but never knew who kept leaving it for her— so she had given up on her search for the culprit a year ago; if he or she wanted to be known, then they could just tell her directly.

Oikawa smirked down at the slip of paper, turning it over with his free hand and reading the inscription on the back. _When you smile, the whole room brightens up, and I’m awestruck for a few seconds._

It had been hard for the volleyball captain to write in English, let alone in cursive, but it made his suffering worth it as he read the inscription again. He didn’t know what to write last night, so he had gone with what had been the least creepy and stalker-ish thing that was running through his mind. He was just thankful that she had stopped looking for the person who kept leaving her these coupons, i.e. **him** ; and during the time that she was so determined to find him, he always sent Kindaichi to do his bidding.

“From an admirer, (Y/n)- _chan?_ ” Oikawa teased.

Aforementioned girl sighed and placed her hand on his arm to push him aside, so she could get out of her seat. “I don’t think that’s any of your business, Oikawa- _san_. I’m going first.”

Bag in hand, she turned away from the setter as well as her group friends— who all called out grunted responses of affirmation, before turning back to Oikawa— and exited the ice cream parlor with her back ramrod straight and her head held high.

Seijō’s captain didn’t know why that aloofness made her so attractive to him, but it really got him worked up.

***

“Ah, I need something to eat. Do you have any snacks in that bag of yours, Hikari- _chan_?” (Y/n) grumbled, turning her gaze away from the checklist that she was reviewing and looking at her friend on the events committee. 

Hikari smiled sheepishly and rummaged through her messy bag— pulling out a lone, thin, 6-inch, red stick of what looked to be jelly. She handed it over to her (h/c) haired friend and shrugged. “Kyōhei gave this to me, he said that it was cherry-flavored honey? I don’t like cherry, so… you can have it.”

With a grateful smile, (Y/n) took the proffered treat and tore the seal with her teeth— it was like one of those yogurt sticks that her niece liked to buy from the store. Immediately, the syrupy liquid flooded her tongue and she swallowed the sweet yet tart concoction. She had finished the entire stick when she tasted something off— something bitter and very herb-y— but downed some water from the bottle that she kept in her own bag to wash it down.

“Are you sure you’re fine with scouting the gym by yourself? We can do it tomorrow; I just really have to help my mom out at home,” Hikari asked unsurely as her friend resumed reviewing her checklist for their upcoming farewell party.

(Y/n) nodded and proceeded to tick a box off from her list. “Yeah, I’m just going to look around and see if we need more things. It’s happening next week, so we need to cover our bases.”

“Well, if you’re sure. I’ll be going now.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah. Stay safe, okay?”

With that, the (h/c) haired girl was left alone in the school’s dim, deserted halls; as mostly everyone had already gone home for the day. She stayed rooted to the spot for a handful of minutes, just going through her notes for the party— feeling perfectly fine— until she made her trek down to the second gym.

Her eyes felt like lead weights were weighing them down, and her mouth was so dry that she had finished more than half of the contents of her water bottle. She felt so lethargic, that she had to stop and shake her head to wake her brain up; for once in her life, it was just a peaceful blank: no panicked thoughts of where she needed to be tomorrow, or her chores that needed to be done when she got home— it was just… nothing.

“Fuck.” (Y/n) grumbled in realization, thinking back to the cherry-flavored honey that Hikari had given her earlier. She said that it was from Kyōhei... the guy who sold them all their weed. She should have said no once she heard the name of the source.

She was going to throttle her friend tomorrow— but now, she needed to get this done so she could go home— she couldn’t just push this for tomorrow because she would only end up obsessing about it while getting ready for bed.

 _I’m so high_.

The thought had her chuckling, and she used her clipboard to cover her mouth, in an attempt to tamp down the half-involuntary reaction. She couldn’t stop, though, and resorted to biting her bottom lip— still to no avail.

So, she pinched her cheek and re-focused on the task at hand: go to the gym, check if they needed more chairs and decorations for the party, go home and sleep this off.

A tall figure was locking the doors to the second gym when she arrived, and she called out a loud, “ _Chotto matte_!”

Oikawa jumped in fright as he snapped his gaze over to the girl rushing up to him. In the dim light beneath the lone light bulb above the door, he could see that it was (Y/n). She looked weird, though; not in a displeasing sort of way, but… different.

She stumbled a bit, and he reached out to support her. Miraculously, she didn’t brush his hands away from her biceps, and he silently relished in the feel of her soft skin beneath his palms. He briefly wondered what her lips would feel like beneath his own, when he noticed her heavyset eyes and the small smile on her lips.

She looked like her friends when they were inebriated— and his eyes widened in realization. “Are you high right now?”

The girl snorted before killing a giggle that was about to escape her lips, before answering. “Not of my own volition. Hikari- _chan_ gave me an… edible.”

“On purpose?”

“I don’t think so. She knows I don’t do this thing. Ah, can you open the doors, please, Oikawa- _san_? I just have to go and check a few things.”

The setter’s eyebrows quirked in amusement at her words— not because she just basically admitted to being accidentally drugged by her friend, but because she was talking to him so nicely. If the sudden hardness slightly tenting his pants wasn’t evidence enough, this sudden turn of attitude made him hot for her— more so than usual.

And who was he to deny her of her request?

He unlocked the doors again— wordlessly sending words of praise to the gods because his whole team had gone home before him, which left him alone with the object of his affections. She walked into the dark gym— just barely illuminated by the light from fluorescent bulb above the door.

Said object of his affections instantly looked down at her checklist, and he had to stifle his laughter because from what he could see in the darkness, she was having a hard time reading. “ _Ne_ , (Y/n)- _chan_ , I haven’t turned the lights on yet.”

“Oh, right.” She answered, as if she hadn’t known that she just basically walked in to a pitch-black building.

A laugh escaped him then, and he shook his head as he reached out to the side and pressed a panel of light switches— effectively bathing the room with the bright glow from two out of the eight halogen lamps on the ceiling. It was still darker than it usually was, but bright enough for her to do her thing.

He didn’t know how long he followed her for— aiming to catch her in case she fell while she staggered all over the room. Even in this state, she still did her job— it made Oikawa admire her all the more; not to mention the teasing way that her hips swayed before him was making him hard as a rock.

“I need to sit down.” (Y/n) ambled off to one of the walls, holding on with one hand before she turned and rested her back against the wood panels— sliding down and splayed her legs on either side of her body— keeping her knees as close together as possible.

Brown eyes regarded her with worry, and a bit of desire, before Oikawa knelt down in front of her to press a hand to her forehead. He didn’t really know how to take care of someone who was high, so he just winged it. He took his hand back and settled it on top of his thighs.

She wasn’t making it easy for him, though, because she untied the bow on her uniform before unbuttoning the top button on her blouse. His Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed back all the desire that was burning in him. It wouldn’t do him any good to pounce on her.

His eyes ran over her body, taking to memory the way her uniform clung to her frame and emphasized the size of her breasts— before letting his irises flit down to the hem of her skirt that barely covered her thighs. His hands twitched from their perch on his lap, and he took a deep breath to stop himself— but the urge was just too strong that he found himself reaching out and palming the soft skin of her thighs with both hands— one on each leg.

He was so painfully hard now, and he bit his bottom lip when (Y/n)’s eyes snapped open and zeroed in on his hands on her— before glaring at him. “What the hell, Oikawa?"

The setter didn’t answer her, only let his hands drift further up her skin until he felt the edge of her panties beneath his fingers. “Please let me touch you, (Y/n)- _chan_. I’m just so hard for you right now.”

Oikawa’s pleading words partnered with his desperate tone made (Y/n)’s skin rise with goosebumps, and she desperately fought off the lethargy fraying at her conscious. She felt heat rush through her entire body, as desire tugged at the bottom of her stomach— and she tossed and turned the idea of letting the man before her have his way with her.

She didn’t really believe in the ‘ _specialness’_ of a woman’s first time, knowing that it didn’t really matter in the long run because sex was just sex— but was this really the person that she was going to allow to take her virginity? The person that irked her the most? She wasn’t holding out for anyone or anything, she merely hadn’t found someone interesting enough to make her hot and bothered... except for him. So far, Oikawa had the bothered aspect down, and was steadily working on the hot part of things.

 _Ah, fuck it_.

Her right drifted from her sides to rest on top of his left one, before bravely leading it down to her clothed slit. The setter groaned, eyes growing darker as he ran his middle finger up and down the damp fabric of her panties; her entire body jerked when he found her clit beneath the fabric, and threw her head back in a moan as he pinched it between his thumb and forefinger.

“I can’t wait to have my cock in you, (Y/n)- _chan_ ,” Oikawa murmured, deftly pulling his cock out from his pants and jerking it a few times with his left hand. “Touch me.”

(Y/n) reached out and wrapped her left hand around his impressive erection, a hint of a smile on her lips when the setter hissed at the contact. She ran her fist up and down on his cock, making sure to pay special attention to the vein beneath its head.

Before she could stop him, the brown-haired male had lifted her up so that she was on his lap, then pulled her head down with both hands so that he could claim her lips in a lascivious kiss. His tongue swiped at her lips, and she willingly parted them— which had him tangling with her tongue in no time. She was clearly inexperienced with kissing, but her enthusiasm more than made up for her lack of technique— and he shuddered when she reached between them and started jerking on his cock.

His hands drifted up to her hips and crawled beneath her sweater as well as her blouse— lifting both garments up and over her head before tossing them carelessly over his shoulder. (Y/n) moaned against his mouth when he cupped her breasts over her bra, playing with her nipples over the cups, before pulling away from her mouth and latching on to her neck to mark her.

“ _Ah,_ Oikawa,” she mewled, one hand stilling on his cock while the other took purchase in his hair.

“Tōru. Call me Tōru,” He rasped against her heated skin, before biting it and licking at the teeth marks to soothe the pain. His fingers pulled her panties aside before plunging his middle finger in her tight cunt— she squeezed him so tightly that he had to take a few seconds to make his brain function again.

Oikawa started pumping his digit in her, listening to her quiet mewls as she clamped down on him. She winced when he added two more fingers, though, and he was about to pull them out when she shook her head. “No. Just… I need time to adjust. I’ve never… used more than two fingers.”

She wasn’t trying to do him in, but with the way that his heart lurched violently in his chest, he was afraid that his time was coming up with how the fact that she was a virgin was so hot to him. “Do you think of me when you touch yourself?”  
  
Silence answered his query, and he pulled his fingers back before curling them inside her. (Y/n) cried out at that— thighs quivering with her oncoming release. 

“Tell me or I won’t let you cum.”

She relented at that, even though she felt so ashamed to have been admitting it aloud. She never thought that there would be a day when she would have to tell Oikawa that she often used him as fuel for her fantasies, let alone be doing it so that he would bring her to orgasm, yet here she was. “Y-Yes, Tōru.”

A salacious grin bloomed on his lips, and he started pumping his fingers in and out of her cunt— pushing her off the edge of her first orgasm for the night.

He really shouldn’t have been taking advantage of her in this state, but he just couldn’t help it. She had been tempting him ever since she transferred halfway into his first year at Seijō. He’d been wanting to do this with her ever since that day she walked into his classroom and smiled so sweetly at everyone.

It wasn’t his style to actually pursue a girl, so he just let it go and waited for her to come to him— like most girls. But she never did, which made him approach her and flirt with her until she succumbed to his charms— which never happened; thus, the ice cream coupons in her locker. He didn’t do it every day, but one twice a week at most; he’d wanted her to find out that it was him at first, until he did it just because it made him happy that she would always use the coupons he gave her— and would often smile when she read the inscriptions on the slips of paper.

It wasn’t easy, but he had struck up an unlikely agreement with the owners of the ice cream parlor. They would give him coupons, but they served as tab in a way; so, at the end of every month, he would go to the shop to pay for the ‘coupons’ that (Y/n) had ‘redeemed’. He kept the whole bunch of papers in a box under his bed.

Everything was like a blur for him— one moment he had his jacket and shirt on, the next it was lying in a pile beside them. (Y/n) lifted her hips up and he took the chance to pull her panties down— until it got stuck around her knees, which had him laying her down on the hardwood floor to tug it off of her.

Oikawa cradled himself between her thighs, erection straining out of his pants and boxer briefs— which he haphazardly kicked off along with his socks and sneakers. “Are you on birth control?”

(Y/n) nodded.

He didn’t wait any longer—even though he wanted to taste her— he buried his dick all the way in her pussy and waited while she adjusted to his size. After a few minutes, she nodded her assent for him to move, and he did so with great pleasure.

His hands anchored themselves to her waist, while he pounded vigorously into her— taking her moans and using it to fuel to his burning lust. It didn’t take him long to reach the precipice of his orgasm— what with all the unsated lust that he’d accumulated over the years— but she was only halfway there, so he decided to speed things up by playing with her clit.

(Y/n) saw a flash of white behind her eyelids, as a loud cry of pleasure ripped itself from her lips, which was followed by, “Tōru!”

***

The memory of that night sent warmth pooling at the pit of (Y/n)’s stomach, even after all these years. Oikawa had kissed her so tenderly after that, and had taken her home, yet she still avoided him the following day— and the days after that. It wasn’t for his lack of effort though; she just didn’t want to talk about it because she knew that he would ask her for more— and she couldn’t have anything clouding her mind if she were to move to Tokyo after graduation. It didn’t seem rational to continue with a relationship when they were going to be in different places, anyway.

Still, he was never far from her mind— in both the literal and figurative sense— since he was always on the news for interviews, what with Japan’s Men’s Volleyball team being at its peak state with him and the other newcomers on the team. 

She, dare she say it, **missed him**. Immensely. She missed how he would always go up to her before class to greet her a good morning, or how he would bug her when she was at the ice cream parlor with her old friends, and all those other things that he did that had irked her so much back then. She never thought that she would miss getting bugged by Oikawa Tōru, but she did.

And now, she was back in Miyagi for a special project that her mother had called in to her. She was reluctant to do it at first, because it meant that she was going to see **him** again. Still, a part of her was curious if he even remembered her— so, she selfishly agreed to plan his older sister’s wedding.

Her taxi passed by the old ice cream parlor that she and her friends had used to frequent— and her mind was thrown back to the day when she received the last coupon. She was about to clean out her locker when it fell out like a lone strip of confetti. After picking it up, she turned the piece of paper over and blushed at the inscription on the back, in the same English words and cursive penmanship: _I’m hopelessly in love with you_.

Oddly enough, she kept the coupon; a big part of her not wanting to part with something so sentimental yet eerie. A part of her wanted to know who the person was, but another part just wanted to leave it alone— there was no use in digging up old flames.

She had tried so hard to move on with her life, but there were always points when she would remember Oikawa, and she would start comparing him to her beau at the time— only to find that none of them measured up to Seijō’s former star setter. The sex was okay, but not as earth shattering as the time that she shared with Tōru; even if it was only once, it had left its mark on her— and she didn’t appreciate it one bit.

(Y/n) sank back into her seat, trying to calm her racing mind before she arrived at the Oikawa residence.

She was sure that fate was having a grand old time playing with her, because it was the chocolate-eyed setter himself that opened the door for her. He moved in for a casual hug, as if nothing had happened between them all those years ago; it made her want to yell at him for being so… calm about it, even when she was the one who had pulled away in the first place.

“(Y/n)- _chan_ ,” he greeted in his normal upbeat tone, which sent a pang of hurt through her. Was he that unaffected by her leaving him? It had happened 5 years ago, but still! Where was the anger, or the indifference, or anything except this flamboyant casualness?

Then again, why was she even looking for those things in him? He wasn’t her type; she’d established that years ago. He ticked none of the boxes on her mental check list for her ideal man.

> He wasn’t a gentleman.
> 
> He didn’t have a soft-spoken bone in his body.
> 
> He had serious childish tendencies.
> 
> He couldn’t give two shits about being organized.

She could go on all day about the things that he didn’t pass in her list, but that would take too long. Besides, she had to talk to his sister so they could start planning the wedding. 

Two weeks had gone by since she went back to Miyagi. She had been stuck working with Oikawa since his sister was too busy with her job— and he just so-happened to be on a month-long break from training— and he was her man of honor. It was laughable at first, but now she was just irritated because he always contradicted her ideas.

Indoor reception? **No. Garden reception**.

Listen to bands online and just contact them if they were good? **No. Go to their gigs and listen to them play live.**

Traditional vanilla cake? **No. Strawberry-filled cake with vanilla cream icing— none of that fondant shit**.

He was getting on her last nerve that she was ready to punch him, but held herself back because that wouldn’t solve anything— except her raging temper.

“Do you have any old pictures of your sister that we can use for the AV presentation?” (Y/n) asked through her teeth as Oikawa and her sat in the living room of his parents’ home. The setter nodded, and beckoned her over to the small storage closet that was tucked away in one corner of the room.

The (h/c) haired girl followed him, standing a few feet away as he opened the door and reached up to get the photo albums that were perched on top of boxes upon boxes. He had pulled them off the shelf when a shoebox came tumbling down— falling on the floor with a dull thud and scattering its contents all over the hardwood.

(Y/n) knelt down to clean up the mess when Oikawa practically threw the photo albums to the floor before scrambling to collect everything in one pile. Her eyebrow quirked up in confusion, and she silently watched as he scooped the things up and unceremoniously dumped them in the box— making her cringe with how disorganized he really was.

She was about to voice this out, when a piece of paper caught her eye— a few pieces of paper, actually. Immediately, she snatched up one of the familiar slips of paper and her eyes widened with shock.

“Why do you have this?” Her tone was accusatory, as she waved the coupon for ice cream in front of his face— had it been an ordinary coupon, he would have just laughed it off and called her paranoid, but the one that she was holding had one of his inscriptions on it.

He tried to wrack his brain for a good excuse, but resorted to telling her the truth. He may have seemed so casual to her, but he felt far from it— he was hurt that she was still treating him with so coldly even after what happened between them all those years ago; like he didn’t even make a dent in her perfect little life filled with numerous checklists and organized schedules. Part of him wanted to lash out at her, but another part was resigned to acting like nothing had happened to keep her from seeing the pain he was feeling.

Even after all these years— through all the girls, and the harsh training, and all the fans that he was getting, his heart always came back to her. It sucked for him, but that was the hand that he was dealt, so he had no choice but to live with it. He had wanted to go after her and pursue her at one point, but ultimately decided that she had moved on from him— it seemed easy enough for her because it was like he had never existed that next day after they had the most mind-blowing sex of his life in the gym.

“It was from me,” he answered tentatively, playing with more words in his head in search for something good to say to her. “I never did get the last one back, though.”

(Y/n) was stunned into silence, and Oikawa continued.

“I kept telling myself that if I got it back, I would be getting a piece of my heart back— but I was also afraid that you’d thrown it away; I know that you aren’t like that, though, so I kept believing that you still have it— and that if you did, you hadn’t forgotten about me, either. It’s stupid because you didn’t even know until today that it was me… but… please, (Y/n), if you still have my heart… give it back to me so I can start trying to stop loving you.”

Silence reigned over the couple for a long while, both of them just staring at the other, and their hearts beating quickly in their own chests.

“What if I want to keep it?”

Oikawa’s eyes widened at the question, and tears pricked the backs of his eyes as he answered, “You can. It’s always going to be yours, anyway.”

“Good,” (Y/n) whispered, crawling over to where Oikawa was and straddling his lap before wrapping her arms around his neck; taking the brown-haired male by surprise— but not an unwanted one. “Because you’ve had mine after all these years. I’m sorry that I was stupid, Tōru.”

Oikawa’s lips tilted up at the corners in a melancholy smile, before he nodded and pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss. “You can make it up to me, though.”

“How?” She regarded him with a confused look, and he grinned.

“By marrying me.”

“ _H-ha_!? Are you crazy? We’ve only just seen each other again and it’s not on my agenda yet-”

“What age do you want to get married, then? I’m willing to adjust and follow this… list of yours.”

Surely, he’d been hit with a volleyball to the head one too many times if he was proposing this kind of thing so early. It hadn’t even been five minutes when they’d admitted their mutual feelings. Still, she found herself answering him, “25.”

“We still have a year and a half to plan, then.”

“You’re crazy.”

“For you.” Another kiss was pressed against her lips and she reeled back with a blush burning on her cheeks. “Only for you.”

“I’ll think about it.”

The setter nodded, seeming to ponder her answer before saying, “It’s not as good as a ‘ _yes, Tōru, I’ll marry you and we’ll have six babies together’_ , but I’m willing to wait.”

“That’s an oddly specific number of kids?”

“To build my own supreme volleyball team, of course. And then we’ll crush everyone at Nationals!”

She couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity of his dream for his children, but she didn’t say anything— wouldn’t, because that wouldn’t happen— not if she had a say in it.

Silence once again blanketed the two of them as they sat contently with each other in their arms— until Oikawa spoke up, “ _Ne_ , (Y/n)- _chan_ , do wedding planners plan their own weddings or will you be planning our wedding? I want a beach wedding.”

“With all the sand? Hell no.”

“See, you didn’t say no to the wedding— just the theme. Which means that it’s a yes.”

Truly, he wasn’t her type **at all** , but he was a league all on his own— which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. He was still too much, but she was already crossing out things on her checklist to make way for the things about him that actually made her heart flutter in her chest.

After all, life wasn’t about checklists and other various methods of organization; those were just ‘upgrades’, per se— it was all about compromise and living in the moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Too sappy of an ending?  
> Ahhh! I wanted to make this into a sad, angsty ending with Oikawa getting married to someone else, but I didn't want to hurt anyone like that.  
> This was inspired by a short video-movie-thing by Jollibee (a fast food chain in the Philippines; i.e. best fried chicken chain in the world) called **Perfect Pairs: Checklist**. Just putting that out there.  
> Comments are very much appreciated.  
> If you guys want a sequel to this, I'd gladly do one.


	2. Soulmates [Sugawara Kōshi]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate!AU where you hear snippets of your soulmate’s thoughts when they’re near; but can’t be used to talk to each other, and you don't choose which thoughts to send out. Also, you can’t use your thoughts to deliberately give out any personal information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Suga one-shot that has been bothering me since my guy best friend made me read G/A DaiSuga and KageHina fics.

Sugawara’s mind had always been so calm and empty of another’s thoughts; which made him extremely worried that he would never find his soulmate. Most of his team mates and friends had found their other halves already— either amongst themselves or with other people— and that irked him to no end. Some had given up on the search for their soulmate, and they were trying to make him give up waiting as well, but he refused; he wanted to know what it was like to be with someone who was made specifically for him— not a replacement that he knew would pale in comparison to the real thing.

 _Where were they? Where did they even live? Were they still even alive?_ These thoughts kept repeating themselves in his head— and, once again, gave him a headache.

He was already nervous enough as it was for their upcoming trip to Tokyo for Spring Nationals; he didn’t need the added negativity to weigh him down even more; so, he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and sank back in his seat, before closing his eyes.

“Suga, wake up, we’re here,” Daichi’s familiar voice flowed into his ears— rousing his groggy mind. His eyes snapped open and he sat upright, looking out of the windows to see that they were parked outside of a dingy _ryokan_.

“Ah, thanks for waking me up, Daichi.” Immediately, he scrambled up to get his bags and alighted the bus with his team captain behind him. “We’re really staying here? It looks… homely."

“This was the best that our budget could do,” Daichi chuckled, shrugging in nonchalance as he made his way towards the aged building.

Suga, however, stood rooted to his spot by the bus to cast a glance at the towering hotel next door— sighing a little in envy at the teams who were probably staying there; but he was still thankful that he was there in the first place, and that he had somewhere to stay in the big city.

> **_What should I have for dinner?_ **

The sound of a feminine, unfamiliar voice in his head made him jump in surprise— making him drop his bag in the process— before an excited grin made his face light up. _They were here, but where_?

With a newfound spring to his step, he went inside the _ryokan_ and practically ran upstairs to the room that he was going to share with the rest of the team. He threw the _shoji_ open, the grin still on his face, before proclaiming, “I heard a voice inside my head!”

His teammates all looked at him like he was crazy, as they processed what the grey-haired setter had said. In another reality, that statement would have been enough to send him to the loony bin but, thankfully, it was socially accepted in their time and age.

“Are they a he or a she, Suga-san?” Hinata jumped up from the floor, where he was rummaging through Kageyama’s things— for the gods knew whatever reason.

Suga thought back to the voice— closing his eyes and trying to recall what they sounded like. He opened his eyes and answered, “I think it was a girl; she had such a soft voice. I wonder where she is right now.”

“Well, you can try walking around and hope that you can hear her again,” Asahi suggested quietly from his spot on the floor— before sending Suga an encouraging smile.

He wanted to do just that, but it was getting late and he needed to rest for tomorrow’s first game. So, with a little pout, he said, “I can’t. But maybe tomorrow. I’ve waited 18 years, I can wait another day.”

But he couldn’t sleep that night; it wasn’t for lack of sleepiness, though— it was because when he was about to succumb to his heavy eyes, the most random words would pop up in his head; some of them even in foreign languages that he didn’t even bother to search the meaning of.

> **_Gangbang! YES!_ **

His eyes snapped open as his cheeks heated up with a blush. He didn’t want to judge her for her sexual preferences, but that was just too much for him. He knew the gods were laughing at him right now.

> **_Blowjob. Eh. Threesome!_ **

He was slowly starting to regret hearing his soulmate’s thoughts because she was uncontrollable. Did she not hear his thoughts as well? What was she even doing? Torturing him? Was she watching porn? Was she doing it now?

Suga buried his face into his pillow and prayed to the gods to let him sleep— if even only for a few hours.  


***  


His mind was blissfully silent the next morning— which he appreciated for the first time in his life; usually, he hated it when he woke up and still didn’t hear his soulmate’s voice in his head. But now, he couldn’t be more thankful for the silence because it afforded him the time to think clearly.

She was a vixen, that much he was certain of. He had so much catching up to do. 

He went through the motions of getting ready for the day, even going as far as to brush his teeth twice in case this was the day that he met her. He wasn’t holding out or anything, but he just wanted to be prepared.

Not once did he hear her voice in the time from the opening ceremony, to the start of his team’s first game. It was around the halfway point into the first set of the game that her voice drowned out all the others that were cheering around him.

> **_I hope they took the dogs out for a walk._ **

He wanted to laugh. She was at a volleyball championship, yet she was thinking about her dogs. His eyes scanned the crowd closest to him, hoping to all hell that their eyes would connect and they would just know— but that was merely a fantasy, because nothing happened. Suga wanted to groan in frustration, but tamped the urge down as he transferred his full attention back to the game.

> **_Look at those thighs._ ** **_Yum._ **

The grey-haired setter swallowed thickly, pursing his lips and subtly using the collar of his shirt to fan his suddenly-hot face. Yamaguchi cast him a curious glance and he only smiled at his _kouhai_ to show that he was alright. Thankfully, the pinch server didn’t ask any questions and merely turned back to the game.

If he could have chosen what thoughts to send out to her, he would have already told her to stop being so… lewd; but he couldn’t, so he just hoped that she received his plea. 

> **_I just want him to bend me over and… oh gods._ **

He shook his head as heat crawled up his neck and settled once more on his cheeks. He felt like he was going to faint with how hot his body felt— but he just couldn’t turn her voice on and off at will. She was already wrecking him with just her thoughts, what more was she capable of in person?

He waited for the next barrage of thoughts, but none came— which both relieved him and scared him.

A part of him wanted to break away from the game for a few minutes and look for her in the stands, but a bigger part of him told him to stay put to support his team; so he stayed, even if his mind was starting to panic with the haunting silence in his thoughts.

They won the first game, yet he wasn’t as happy as he was supposed to be. The silence in his mind was starting to bother him— and it was glaringly obvious to his team mates.

“Maybe you should look for her now, Suga-san?” Nishinoya piped up enthusiastically, standing next to Tanaka and grinning. “We’ll help you look as well.”

“Just how do you plan on doing that, Noya- _senpai_?” Hinata asked aloud, which had the libero frowning at his lack of forethought.  
  
Suga sighed. “How do I even start looking for her? She could be anywhere.”  


“Did you hear something distinct about her? Like if she was going out for ice cream or anything?” Daichi, ever the smart captain, asked. 

Another blush stole up Sugawara’s face and he ducked his head to hide his face from his team mates. He couldn’t tell them that his soulmate had such lewd thoughts— he would never hear the end of it. “No. Not really. Besides, her thoughts stopped coming to my mind during the end of the first set. She must be long gone now.”

As if the gods were having mercy on him, her voice played in his mind again.

> **_Oh, his team won._ **

“ _Oi_! Karasuno- uh… number two!” Everyone’s heads snapped up to look for the source of the loud voice— even Suga was frantically looking around to see who was calling him. The voice was the one that had kept pestering him since yesterday, and he was so desperate to put a face to the name.

They didn’t have to look for long, though, because in almost no time at all, there was a (h/c) haired girl standing a few feet away from their semi-circle in the back hall. Suga looked her up and down, completely awestruck at how cute she was— especially in her neatly pressed school uniform.

“Hi, I’m (L/n) (Y/n), and I believe that you’re my soulmate.” The girl held her hand out for a handshake. “And you might be?”

She was so forward that it threw him for a loop. Then again, he shouldn’t even be surprised because of the way her thoughts had colored his mind with red. And so, he took her outstretched hand in his right one— reveling in the way that her skin felt so soft and smooth compared to his rough hands.

> **_Oh my. His hands. Hnn._ **

Her voice in his mind was tacked off with a soft moan, which had him pulling his hand abruptly away from her and ducking his head to hide his flushed face. She had no control of what thoughts were going to reach him but, surely, she was just thinking in such a manner to tease him— she couldn’t really be that… needy, could she?

“Sugawara Kōshi,” he mumbled quietly, sneaking a glance up at her face only to see the predatory look in her eyes— it was scary, yet… hot. He immediately pushed the unbidden thought away, and (Y/n) smiled.

She was meant for a nice, cute, shy guy— how at odds was that to her personality?

His thoughts were flying at her left and right— affording her more snippets into what he thought about her, and it was safe to say that she was amused. He was very pleasing to the eyes, yet she knew that she had to do some ground work before she could get one of the things that she wanted from him— sex; lots of it. Who could resist him with that face of his?

“It’s nice to meet you, Sugawara- _kun_.” (Y/n) smiled sweetly, before stepping forward and standing close to him— making sure to press the side of her right breast against his bicep— before she turned to his team mates; all of whom were gawking at her like she had just said that she was an alien and that she was going to take over the world. “Ah, I’m sorry for being rude. It’s nice to finally see you guys up close; my name’s (L/n) (Y/n); you can call me (Y/n).”

“Hello, (Y/n)- _san_. I’m Sawamura Daichi, that’s Azumane Asahi, Nishinoya Yuu, Tanaka Ryuunosuke,” he prattled off more names that (Y/n) vaguely remembered, but she smiled at them nonetheless. She would have to study up on their names because she was just that bad at names with new people.

“Ah, will you excuse us for a minute?” Sugawara piped up sheepishly from beside her, which had everyone glancing over at him as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Oh right, sorry, Suga,” Daichi answered with a chuckle. “We’ll be having lunch and then we’re going to watch Fukurōdani’s game. We’ll see you later; don’t have too much fun without us.”

“Ah, I almost forgot about Kō- _nii-chan_ ’s game! It starts at two, right?” (Y/n) slapped a hand to her forehead, which made some guys flinch when the sound of her hand smacking against her skin reached their ears. She was unfazed by the mild pain, however.

“Are you Bokuto- _san_ ’s sister?” Hinata asked aloud, which made (Y/n) look over to the orange-haired member of the team.

She shook her head. “He’s my older cousin.”

> **_ That explains the attitude. _ **

Sugawara’s voice played in her head, so she looked over at him to quirk an eyebrow— if only to mess with him. He flushed and looked away from her, which made her giggle.

“And you go to Fukurōdani as well?” Asahi asked softly. (Y/n) nodded in agreement.

> **_ Geez. Please just let us talk. _ **

“Oh, right, Sugawara- _kun_ and I will be going ahead first; we have some… things to talk about. We’ll see you later, _ne_?”

With that, (Y/n) latched on to the grey-haired setter’s sleeve, before tugging her behind him towards the doors leading outside. Suga eventually got his wits together and fell into step beside her, even opening the door for her when they exited the building.

People were milling about in the courtyard, some taking refuge under trees, while others were sipping on warm drinks to ward off the chill that came with winter. They were quiet for a few minutes, until (Y/n) sat down on a bench and patted the empty space next to her in invitation— which Sugawara accepted shyly.

His heart was pounding so hard in his chest that he was feeling it in his ears, and even though he tried to calm himself down, his heart just wasn’t giving him a break.

“Not how you imagined meeting your soulmate, right?” she mused with a slight teasing edge to her voice, then turned to Sugawara who was looking down at his clutched hands in his lap. “Do you not… you know… want…” she pointed between them. “-this? It’s fine if you don’t— I mean; it would suck but-”

He cut her off with an answer that sounded so adorable coming from him. “No, I’m just so nervous. I’ve waited forever to meet my soulmate.”

“ _Hm_ , same here. You know I was so happy last night when I heard your thoughts? I heard something about falling asleep on the bus.” She giggled at the memory— then took the time to study his profile. Pretty was something that she would use to describe him; pretty in a flower child sort of way.

That earned a quiet chuckle from him— which sent heat radiating throughout her body; it was so sexy— or maybe it was just her hormones working against her. Either way, she was still sure that he was sex on legs.

A blush tinted his cheeks and he lifted his right hand up to idly scratch at the rouge-colored arch of his cheek. She bit her bottom lip as a grin tugged at the corners of her mouth. “Your first thought that I heard was you asking what you were going to have for dinner. And the next ones were… uh… about so many things like… sexual things. I mean, it’s fine that you’re into those kinds of things- I’m not judging or anything.”

What did she ever do to be sent someone like him? He was too pure for this world— for her. Yet, she found that she wouldn’t ask for any other person except for him, even though they were different from each other.

“I had ramen for dinner, in case you’re curious. And I’m sorry for the other thoughts— that must have really been bothersome at 11 in the evening.” She giggled, then continued, “I was visiting my dad at the hotel— he’s the night shift manager there— and ran into some old friends from middle school; so we got to catching up, and we ended up playing a guessing game. I was about to stop playing when I heard you complain about not getting sleep, but then I guess you fell asleep because it was quiet in my head again.”

Suga nodded, and cast a side glance at her— silently admiring the way that her hair framed her face, and how her eyes were practically glittering with the sun illuminating her face. She was very beautiful; he couldn’t deny that. “But how did you know that it was me?”

“I asked the owner of the _ryokan_ who was staying there— and she said that it was the Karasuno team from Miyagi. So, I went earlier to see the game, and I looked for yours.”

“It could have been anyone at the hotel, you know?”  
  
“ _Mmhmm_ , and I went through the guest list to see which new people checked in to the hotel that day— it was only my friends and a girls’ volleyball team that were the newcomers, so I had to rule them out, since the voice belonged to a guy. Besides, I heard you say something about a _ryokan_ , and I took a chance on it and it paid off. The rest was just a process of elimination.” 

“Process of elimination? How? We can’t even talk to each other through our thoughts.”

“I had to look for whomever was the one who looked bothered the most in your team. I know my thoughts get a little wild when I see so much eye candy— so yeah, you looked like a tomato and that you wanted to hit me if you found me in the stands.” (Y/n) laughed at the memory, and settled back into her seat, crossing her legs together and turning sideways to face Sugawara fully. “I think we still would have met if I hadn’t gone looking for you— maybe sometime later during _nii-chan_ ’s game; you guys were going to watch it, right?”

The setter nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips. He wasn’t even bothered by how deviously her mind worked— he was just happy that he had finally met her. It was as if his soul had become whole after such a long time existing with a missing piece.

“I know I’m not exactly what you expected, but I hope we can make this work.”

Her words sent him reeling, and he tried to think of something—anything— to say, but came up with nil. His mouth opened and closed like he was a fish, which earned another laugh from her; at this rate, he was more like a clown to her than a soulmate.

Once her laughter died down, she leaned closer to him and tapped his shoulder—making him turn his head to glance at her; only to pull back an inch because her face was so close to his that their noses barely brushed when she moved. “I do have one request though, Sugawara- _kun_ …”

He was about to ask what it was, when she licked her bottom lip before bringing her index finger up and pressing it against her plump lips twice. His throat suddenly felt tight, and his heart was about to give up with the way it felt like it skipped a few beats every so often. “A… kiss?”

(Y/n) nodded, tilting her head to the right as she sent him such a sweet smile that had his whole body feeling like it was on fire. His brain was screaming at him to say no, which she must have heard in her head, because her expression fell as her eyebrows furrowed together. He hated that he’d put that disappointed look on her face; he hated that he’d disappointed her in the first place.

So, swallowing past all his nervousness, he brought his hand up and rested it on the back of her head so he could pull her forward to meet his lips.

It was awkward at first—because he had basically little to no experience with kissing, or anything remotely intimate— but he felt her smile against his lips before she took the reins and started moving her lips against his. He responded in kind, feeling shivers crawling up and down his spine with every movement— until she nipped at his bottom lip.

He felt like he was going to implode with everything that he felt; he was so hot and cold at the same time— so dizzy yet perfectly fine— he didn’t know what to do except follow his instincts. He parted his lips, and (Y/n) wasted no time in slipping her tongue into his pliant mouth; moaning quietly against him when her tongue touched his.

“ _N-nani_!? (Y/n)!? _Ora, ora_!” Bokuto’s familiar voice rang out in the open space as he broke away from his team mates and marched over to where his cousin was— making out on a bench, in public, no less.

Sugawara immediately broke away from his soulmate before his eyes zeroed in on Fukurōdani’s ace. Bokuto’s brows were furrowed together in frustration, and his mouth was tilted down at the corners which further showed his displeasure— until (Y/n) uncrossed her legs and stood up, pulling her soulmate up with her.

She stared Bokuto head-on, eyes narrowed and head slightly tilted upwards so it gave her the illusion of looking down on him even when he was taller than her. “What gives, eh, _nii-chan_?”

“We’ve talked about this, (Y/n). Wait for-”

She cut him off with a lofty wave of her hand, having heard the same line time and time again. “I have to wait for my soulmate; just look at you and Akaashi- _kun_ blah blah blah— eternal happiness— blah blah blah. I have, and this is him. _Nii-chan_ , my soulmate, Sugawara Kōshi.”

“ _Uwaaaaah_!? _Wah_!? _Nani_!?” Bokuto bellowed, his expression taking on a look of disbelief. “Sugawara!?”

Suga flinched and offered Bokuto a small smile.

“ _Aiya, nii-chan_ , you’re so overdramatic,” (Y/n) snapped with a glare at the taller male. Then, she turned to Sugawara and grabbed hold of his sleeve once more, before making their escape from her overbearing cousin. “We’ll be going.”

“But you’re still going to watch my game, right!?” Fukurōdani’s ace yelled, hands flying up in the air as he tried to get (Y/n)’s attention back to him.

“We’ll see!” She called out over her shoulder, and an extremely loud ‘ _why, (Y/n)!?’_ was heard throughout the area— maybe even the city. “Sorry about him, I’m sure you know how he gets.”

***

April was filled with so many promises and possibilities for both (Y/n) and Suga. Things had become easier between them— with the latter getting used to his soulmate’s erratic (and sometimes erotic) thoughts— what with the numerous visits that both of them made to each other’s cities; it was taxing to take the train every other weekend to see the other, but being together made it so worth the discomfort.

But now, none of them had to travel far to see each other, because they had agreed to get an apartment together. It was against the setter’s morals at first, but a little coaxing from (Y/n) made him give in and agree to that arrangement.

However, despite all their closeness and their living situation, nothing overly physical had happened between them, aside from making out and the occasional groping. It wasn’t for (Y/n)’s lack of effort, though; Suga just always backed away at the last minute— getting too flustered and nervous, which always put his soulmate on edge. One time, she was so frustrated with him that she had whipped her underwear off and started masturbating in front of him.

Unfortunately, even though she could see that he was hard as a rock beneath his pants, he resisted the urge to pull his erection out and rub one out— instead, he exited the room mid-way into (Y/n)’s one-woman show, and took a really cold shower. He wasn’t a prude, he was just… so shy around her— he didn’t know what to do except pull away and calm himself down because the intensity of his feelings was starting to scare him.

“Kōshi,” (Y/n) called frantically from the living room, curled up on the sofa with her right leg stretched out and her toes curled. “Cramp!”

Immediately, the grey-haired male crossed the short hallway from the kitchen to the living room— kneeling down by his soulmate’s feet and gently massaging her calf. “(Y/n)- _chan_ , I told you not to keep your leg curled up like that for a long time.”

The (h/c) haired girl only stretched her leg out further as she gritted her teeth. She wanted so badly to respond, but her leg muscles were screaming at her— so, she settled for letting out a loud grunt.

After what felt like eternity for (Y/n), but in reality only a mere few seconds, the cramps stopped while Suga kept on massaging her calf to ease the residual pain. “Do you feel better now?”

“ _Mmhmm_. Thank you, Kōshi, I think I need cuddles, though,” she answered with a sly smile as she stretched her arms up and outwards to beckon her soulmate towards her.

With a chuckle, Sugawara got up from his spot by her feet before letting himself be engulfed by her arms— then climbed into the sofa even though it was a tight fit between the two of them. (Y/n) turned to her side and slung a leg over Suga’s right hip— effectively trapping him right where he was— before she leaned up and started pressing kisses against his jaw.

“I have to get started on dinner in a few minutes,” Suga whispered softly; his words contradicting his actions because his arms tightened around (Y/n) as he pressed a tender kiss against the crown of her head.

(Y/n)’s hands drifted down from her soulmate’s back to cup his ass, giving the jean-clad globes a couple of squeezes that made Suga blush madly. “We can get takeout later, Kōshi; right now I’m in the mood for you.”  
  
“But, (Y/n)- _chan_ …” the grey-haired male half-whined, feeling his heart start to thump madly in his chest as her left hand drifted away from his ass in lieu of cupping his slowly hardening cock through his pants. A breathless moan left his lips, which made his vixen grin against the side of his face. 

“Please, Kōshi. I want to feel your hard cock pounding into me so deeply until I forget my own name.” She placed another kiss to his jaw, before her lips ghosted against his skin on its way to his own lips. “I want to christen every part of this apartment with you. I need you so much, Kōshi.”

He had half a mind to say no, but he knew that he had pushed his luck for long enough— it was time to face his own surmounting lust and slake it with (Y/n); like he’d always wanted, but had been too shy and insecure to do so. He was afraid, and shy, and insecure at the same time that it wasn’t even funny anymore.

She kept reassuring him that there was nothing to worry about, but even with her soft and seductive words, his fear of not measuring up to her past lovers was overwhelming. What if he made a mistake? What if he was too awkward? What if he didn’t make her cum? All these things kept running through his mind— further throwing him back into the clutches of his hesitation.  
  
“O- okay. Let’s do it,” He acquiesced, which earned an excited giggle from (Y/n) before she pressed her lips to his— their mouths practically melting against each other as their tongues tangled together in a playful dance. In the months that they had been together, she always praised him for his ability to learn quickly, especially with making out, so he hoped that he would get the ropes for sex soon. 

(Y/n) kept massaging his cock through his jeans, which left him moaning and groaning in pleasure against her mouth— until she stopped and unsnapped the button on his jeans before lowering his zipper and slipping her hand beneath the band of his boxer briefs. She wrapped her hand around his erection and pumped it a few times.

“You feel so big, Kōshi. I can’t wait to have you in me.” She whispered against his lips, before urging him to lay down on his back as she got up from the sofa— her hand leaving his erection, until eventually settling down on his stomach and smiling so seductively that he was afraid he was going to blow his load then and there.

With one last kiss against his lips, she deliberately slid down his body— making sure to press her clothed cunt against the bulge between his legs. Both of them moaned at the contact, and she bucked against it a few more times before sliding further down his legs until her mouth was at his dick.

She licked her lips in anticipation, pulling back the band of his underwear so that his cock would spring free. Once Sugawara’s erection was free to her gaze, her right hand immediately encircled his girth, then pumped a few times before she put the head inside her hot mouth. Her tongue played with his slit— licking the precum that beaded there— then she bobbed her head down to take more of him in her mouth.

“That feels so good, (Y/n),” Suga moaned, his face twisted into such a euphoric expression that made (Y/n) even wetter than she already was. She took his encouragement with pride and bobbed her head up and down on him— which earned such sweet and unabashed moans that was like a melody to her ears. She knew that it was going to be different with her soulmate, but she wasn’t expecting it to feel **this** good even when she was doing something that she wasn’t particularly fond of doing for her past boyfriends.  
  
His face was so red that it was cute, she couldn’t resist teasing him even more, so she took his cock out of her mouth with a pop before latching on to his balls and sucking on one of them. If it was even possible, it looked like he got even redder as a breathless cry of pleasure ripped itself from his lips.

> **_Going to cum_**.

At that thought, she unlatched herself from his balls before she supported herself on her knees so she could whip off the oversized shirt that she had been wearing. She had to stifle a giggle at the sight of her soulmate’s wide eyes and parted lips when he saw that she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath.

From the corners of her eyes, she saw his right hand twitch from where it was gripping the couch so hard that his knuckles were turning white; and she took that opportunity to grab him by the wrists so she could put his hands on her breasts.

“You can do anything you want with them, Kōshi; I’m yours.”

Her words seemed to ignite more lust in him because his eyes darkened even more before he sat upright and captured her lips with his in another kiss. She didn’t care if it was sloppy and lacked the finesse that she had taught him, she was so needy for him that nothing but feeling his skin o hers mattered.

Suga seemed to gather more courage as the minutes went on, as he started squeezing (Y/n)’s breasts before he pinched her nipples between his fingers and proceeded to play with him; like he had seen in the few pornos that he had seen before he met her.

“No more foreplay, Kōshi, I need you so bad right now. There’s time for that later.” She cried out breathlessly, then reached down to move her panties to the side before circling the tip of a finger around her clit. “I want to feel your cock in me now, Kōshi.”

He nodded idly, and let his hands anchor themselves to her waist as he watched her position the head of his erection at her entrance and slowly take him in. She was so tight that he felt like he was going to die— a clear hyperbole, but that was how he felt.

A loud moan escaped his lips when he was in her to the hilt— and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders while she rested her face beside his; her lips so close to his left ear that he could hear every pleasured sound she made. It was turning him on even more, to say the least.

If he thought that he was going to die when he went inside her before, he felt that his soul had already left his body when she started moving on him— bouncing up and down so wonderfully on his cock that he was already seeing stars.

> **_So fucking good. I love you, Kōshi. I love you._ **

Her honest thoughts sent his heart and mind reeling— and he clung tighter to her before repositioning her so that she was laying down on the couch with him hovering above her. She was surprised at first and was going to say something about the sudden role reversal, but he silenced her with a hard thrust of his hips.

(Y/n)’s loud cry was music to his ears, so he kept thrusting into her— eventually finding a good rhythm that allowed him to thrust into her with quite some force that was enough to make her body slide up the sofa and, had she not dug her nails into his back, he would have continued until both of them fell off.

“I’m so close, (Y/n).”

She mewled and nodded. “Cum inside me. I want to feel your hot cum filling me up, Kōshi.”

Her filthy words were his undoing— his hips faltered in their rhythm and he stilled as he reached his peak; his cum coming out in thick ropes and coating her pulsing walls. She clenched down on him before she bit down on his shoulder to muffle a scream.

They stayed there— both of them breathless and spent— for the gods only knew how long, with Suga comfortably resting on top of her and occasionally pressing light kisses against (Y/n)’s cheek.

“I love you, too, (Y/n). So, so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, yeah. I just loved the idea of finally doing a soulmate!AU with Suga.  
> I'm open for requests, if anyone has any. UwU  
> I would gladly write something for you guys.  
> Did you guys like it???? xx


	3. Tainted Love [Kuroo Tetsurō]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adult!AU wherein Kuroo falls in lust with an eccentric (and engaged) woman— and then proceeds to fall in love with her.

It wasn’t supposed to be more than a string of fun nights warming each other’s beds. They weren’t supposed to be more than two people letting their stress out through sex. Nothing should have come from their trysts except temporary reprieve.

He knew that it was dangerous to keep seeing her, but he couldn’t help it. He was so addicted to her that he couldn’t function if he didn’t get a fix of her from the night before— that’s why he couldn’t function right now. She had carelessly tossed him aside with the noble intention to protect him from her way of life, and it hurt so much.

Kuroo wasn’t dumb; he had been scared shitless of her _Yakuza_ roots since he first met her, but he chose to look past his fear to indulge himself in the pleasures that were her stellar body and sharp mind. Her tattoos served to remind him each and every night that they were together that they could never be more than fuck buddies, yet he still fell for her. He came to love her so much that his carefully structured life of sweet-talking people as a stockbroker came crashing down the moment she left.

He had lost so many things in his life, yet they all paled in comparison to losing **her**.

And now, he was still trying to find any sort of reprieve at the bottom of a bottle— hoping to all the gods that he would find it soon because he was so close to going to her house and begging her to take him back. Begging was beneath him; but if it meant getting to spend the rest of his life with her, he would do anything— even join the goddamn _Yakuza_ if he needed to. 

He would do anything to get her back.

They really weren’t supposed to be anything more than sexual outlets for one another, yet it still ended up like this.

***

Kuroo would never forget the night that they met. It would forever and always remain the same in his mind; even when he was old and grey.

She was sitting at a 24-hour coffee shop when he’d first seen her. He found it weird that a woman who seemed to be in her mid-20s was out at 2 AM with a man in his mid-30s at the time, with the said man begging her to reconsider her decision over something— he gave her a passing glance and found her pretty but too uninteresting with her stoic face; until she opened her mouth and proceeded to rip the man apart with just her words.

“If you think that you can try and fuck me over with this deal, then your fucking brain must be too small for that body of yours. I’m a hundred steps ahead of you— **always**. It would do you well to remember that, Kashima. Now, I want my money by sunrise, or else.” She hissed at the man that sat across from her, and Kuroo lowered his book to openly look at her.

It wasn’t love at first sight or any sort of bullshit like that, but he was intrigued. Hook, line, and sinker.

The (h/c) haired girl didn’t even give him a look when she got up from her table and walked past him during her short walk to the door. Of course, he was bummed about the fact that his looks didn’t make her do a double-take, but he didn’t linger on the useless thought any longer than necessary.

He didn’t have time for relationships, nor did he ever have the urge to tie himself to just one person; he was so content with fleeting from girl to girl as soon as the seasons changed— he just hoped that she could have been the one that he had for Spring. There was just something about powerful women that turned him on.

The following day, he saw her at the same coffee shop at the same odd hour, but with a smile on her face as she talked to the two staff members that always had the graveyard shift. He had been going to the same place for a year since he moved to the condominium building a block away, yet yesterday was the first time that he saw her.

Kuroo sidled up next to her at the counter and ordered his usual: a slice of chocolate cake and a mug of black coffee. He wouldn’t drink the coffee, since he already had enough trouble sleeping as it was, but he reasoned that it would be dumb to go to a coffee shop to just get a slice of cake so he could stay.

(Y/n) had seen the same man at her coffee shop the night before, so the sight of him once more— at the same time, even— was enough for her to quirk an eyebrow at two of her employees. She held her tongue when he was next to her, and only asked the question burning in her brain once he was seated at the very same spot he was at yesterday— by the glass wall, just a few feet away from the door.

“ _Ne_ , does he come here often?” The (h/c) haired girl murmured under her breath as she gave a side glance towards the raven-haired man.

Yukio, the more flamboyant of her two graveyard shift employees, answered with a salacious smirk aimed at the unsuspecting man. “He does. He keeps coming in at the same time and stays for two hours. I keep wondering what his profession is— he just has that doctor vibe to me.”

“No, I think he’s a lawyer. He certainly has the sharp features to intimidate someone into confessing.” Riku, the tamer one of the doomed graveyard duo (as he and Yukio called themselves), piped up. “All I’m guilty of is having a crush on you, attorney.”

“ _Mm_. True. I second that confession.” Yukio giggled quietly before he high-fived his friend.

“I think you’re both wrong. If he were a doctor, he would be sleeping by now since he would be so tired— and he doesn’t strike me as the lawyer type. He’s more like… a gambler; maybe a businessman if not a conman.” (Y/n) wagged her finger at the duo in front of her, and they all glanced at Kuroo who was so engrossed in his book. “You want to put a bet on it?”

Both Yukio and Riku grinned at their boss and nodded. When they were in the morning shift, the three of them would always put wagers down to make the long days more interesting for them— but they stopped altogether when they were moved to the graveyard shift last year; for the sole reason that (Y/n) couldn’t drop by the store since she had gotten caught up in her family’s business.

“500 yen each, like usual?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll go up to him and find out, then.” (Y/n) pushed away from the counter and sashayed over to where the handsome man sat, still so enamored with his book that it irked her. She had to clear her throat to get him to look up at her, and when he did, she was dumbstruck for a few seconds because his eyes were the most beautiful ones that she had ever had the pleasure of seeing.

“Hi, I’m the owner of the coffee shop, and I couldn’t help but notice that you hadn’t touched your coffee, is there… maybe… something wrong with it?” She smiled at him for good measure, and she reached down to touch the mug, but pretended to stagger before she clung to the side of the armchair that he was sitting in. He immediately scrambled up to help her, and she touched her forehead lightly. “Sorry about that.”  
  
“Are you sure you’re okay?” Kuroo asked calmly, hand frozen an inch away from her arm so he could catch her if she fell once more. 

“I’m okay, doctor. I just missed dinner is all.”

“Oh, well, I think you go and get something to eat. And I’m not a doctor.” The raven-haired male answered with a small smirk.

“ _Hm_ ,” (Y/n) sent a side glance over to Yukio then turned back to the man in front of her. “Lawyer, then?”

“Not a lawyer as well.” A sly glance over at Riku.

“Businessman?”

“Close, but not quite. I’m a stockbroker.” He answered smugly, then offered his hand out to her. “I’m Kuroo Tetsurō.”

(Y/n) took his hand in a firm handshake and smirked up at him when she saw the surprise in his eyes. The firmness of her handshake never failed to surprise men, and it always made her smug that she could put wonder and awe in their eyes with just a simple gesture. “(L/n) (Y/n).”

***

The following day was the first time she told him those three words: _I love you_. 

She had knocked on the glass wall from outside and unabashedly said the words to him, which served to shock and amuse him at the same time. He was stuck staring at her, until she pulled out a pack of cigarettes from her jacket pocket and waved it at him as an invitation.

He wasn’t one to smoke frequently— only on the occasions that he needed to get his mind off things and drinking just wasn’t cutting it— but he had gotten up from his seat and exited the coffee shop to join her at the smoking area a few feet away from the façade of the store. Kuroo sidled up next to her and smirked as she grinned up at him.

“Thanks for making me some money.” (Y/n) began playfully. “We were betting on who could tell you ‘ _I love you_ ’ first, so I took the opportunity.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be their boss? So why are you swindling them for their money?” Kuroo answered with a laugh, his eyes never leaving her as she put the lit cigarette between her lips and inhaled— holding the smoke in her lungs before blowing it out in a steady stream.

“Money is money, no matter how or where—or from whom— you get it.” Another drag from her cigarette, then she offered the box out to him. He took one stick and accepted the lighter that she offered him.

Kuroo lit the cigarette he put between his lips and returned her lighter. He took a deep drag from the stick and relished in the heady feel of the smoke in his lungs before exhaling it. “I think I’m living your philosophy.”

“ _Mm_. You’re basically a conman in a nice suit.” (Y/n) chuckled, holding the cigarette a few centimeters away from her lips before looking up at one of the tall buildings in front of them. “But I’m not judging. Having lots of money is the best feeling ever. I always get shit from everyone for liking money so much, even when I have enough to spare, but it feels good to **have** it. We’re mostly the same, anyway.”

“You’re a con-woman?” Kuroo teased, taking another long drag from his cigarette and expelling it through his nose.

“You could say that. I have my fingers in a few different pies— just small-time businesses to keep me busy.”

“Your boyfriend must be a saint to put up with getting overshadowed all the time.”

“No boyfriend. I’m saving myself for marriage.”

A thick silence hung between them after that, until (Y/n) burst out into laughter. She snuffed out the cigarette nestled between her index and middle finger before tossing it in the trash bin next to her. “You didn’t seriously believe that shit, did you? Oh, that’s rich.”

Kuroo shook his head and was about to say something when she told him that she had to leave. Immediately, he scrambled for something to say that would make her stay longer— to stay and talk to him, but came up with nothing.

“I’ll see you around, Kuroo Tetsurō.” The (h/c) haired girl turned around and walked away, not giving Kuroo a second glance as he stayed reeling on the sidewalk— half-finished cigarette still in-hand.

“ _Matte_!” He managed to call out when she was a good distance away. She looked at him over her shoulder and quirked an eyebrow at him. “How much are you for a night?”

“Excuse me?” Frankly, (Y/n) was bewildered that he had the gall to ask such a thing. She had half a mind to bring down her family’s wrath upon him, but held back to hear him out. After all, she did believe in the principle of hearing someone out before executing them. “I’m not a prostitute.”

“No. I didn’t mean it like that.” Kuroo jogged up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. “I’ll pay you to keep me company.”

“I don’t do that shit.”

“No, I don’t mean sex. I mean… just talk to me.”

“Why do you even need me for that?”

He would die before he admitted that he found her interesting; as if paying her to keep him company wasn’t desperate enough. “Because I suffer from insomnia and I want someone to talk to.”

“So? Get another person.”  
  
“I’ll pay you 10,000 Yen an hour.” 

“20.”

He could only quirk an eyebrow at her. “15.”

“20. Take it or leave it. Going once-”

“Alright. 20,000 an hour.” It was so pathetic of him to pay for platonic company, but he couldn’t help but cling desperately to any means that would allow him to keep spending time with her. He knew that she wouldn’t be his Miss Spring, so he settled for being friends— it was better than nothing, anyway.

***

And so, he kept wondering how it ended up with them spending so many nights wrapped up in each other. He guessed that it was inevitable between them, because their attraction towards each other kept pulling them in **that** direction, but maybe he should have been more diligent in keeping things platonic… if only to protect his heart from falling.

“There, right there,” (Y/n) whimpered through moans as Kuroo curled his fingers inside her, touching that one spot in her that drove her wild. She clung tightly to his hair, trying to find purchase in the sea of overwhelming feelings that he was throwing her into— and when he leaned down to suck her clit into his mouth, that was her undoing; her toes curled and her body tensed up before becoming lax as her release coursed through her.

“It’s my turn now,” Kuroo chuckled, trailing kisses up her body until he stopped at her breasts to play with her nipples. He took one of the rosy buds into his mouth and used the tip of his tongue to flick it back and forth, which had (Y/n) crying out and tugging at his hair once more.

His eyes darted up to look at her face as she was in the midst of ecstasy, and he felt himself growing harder at the sight of her features that were twisted into a euphoric expression. He loved seeing her become so unhinged beneath him, when she was so well made-up during the rare occasions that he saw her out and about in the morning.

Kuroo unlatched his mouth from her right breast and sat up on his haunches, gripping her left hip with one hand as the other one lined himself up at her dripping slit. He pushed the head of his dick into her and a loud moan escaped him at how tight, hot, and wet she was for him— because of him.

He had done this with her for countless times now, but it still never failed to make him feel so good.

“Move, Tetsurō,” (Y/n) snapped at him, shaking him out of his reverie. He looked down at her and smirked.

“You don’t tell me what to do,” Kuroo stated coolly before slinging the (h/c) haired girl’s legs over his shoulders, then thrusting himself into her to the hilt. Her eyes screwed shut as her hands scrambled around for a few seconds before gripping the sheets so tight that it was like it was going to rip. “I’m the one paying you.”

Yes, he was still paying her for her company— which made her seem no more than a whore, but she couldn’t care less about semantics. Money was still money, no matter how she got it— besides, she couldn’t just refuse to accept the money he was giving her, as it would only alert him to her feelings for him. Somewhere along the way, it stopped being about getting paid, but more about **him** … more about **them**.

Even though they both knew that they could never happen. They simply belonged to two different ways of life— she was all about illegal deals and shady money laundering schemes, while he was about legal deals and socially-acceptable get-rich schemes; he did morally questionable means to get clients to invest in him, but the bottom-line was that she was already engaged to someone else.

She really was the worst kind of woman: both a gold-digger and a cheater. Kuroo didn’t care about that, however— as evidenced by their continued trysts. He didn’t mind being the side piece… at first.

Kuroo thrusted fervently into her, angling her hips up to receive his body perfectly, as he chased the release that he so-craved.

Everything seemed like a blur to (Y/n) after that— all she remembered was screaming out Kuroo’s name as another wave of release flooded through her, and then her lover’s strained voice letting out a string of profanities tacked off with her name as he came in her.

Normally, she paid much more attention to him when they had sex, but tonight was just so different for her— not only was her mind filled with so many thoughts of how she was going to break the news to him, but her feelings were also going rampant with the intensity and amount of the emotions bombarding her all at once. She couldn’t manage to focus on anything other than how they were going to end.

She pushed past all the thoughts in her mind, and reached out to wordlessly tell Kuroo that she wanted to hold him— which really wasn’t out of the ordinary. Her heart was hammering so hard in her chest that she was afraid that he was going to hear it when he leaned down to lay against her chest, after pulled out of her and set her legs down on either side of him.

(Y/n) gently ran her fingers through his hair, raking her nails gently against his scalp at the same time as she lulled him to sleep. Kuroo had been sleeping better ever since they had started having sex— maybe it was the fact that he was so tired that he immediately dozed off afterwards, or maybe it was just her presence that soothed him so much that his mind relaxed enough to let him sleep. Either way, he was thankful for her.

A few minutes passed by, and Kuroo was already sound asleep. He was snoring softly against (Y/n)’s chest, while the latter let her hands drift down to his toned shoulders, gently tracing patterns against his warm skin as she closed her eyes and relished the feel of him for the last time.

Tears burned the backs of her eyes, yet she pushed them back as she didn’t want to wake him up in case she started sniveling like a child. She was so deeply in love with him that it was tearing her apart to leave him, but she **had** to. They were never meant to be more than a passing fling— she thought that she had already come to terms with that fact, but she was sadly mistaken because she felt like her heart was being pulled out of her chest even when he was so close to her.

“I love you,” she whispered quietly to Kuroo, stopping her ministrations and curling her hands into fists against his back. “I mean it this time.”

Come morning, (Y/n) was already gone. Had it not been for the messy bed sheets, Kuroo would have thought that he had dreamt her up last night. That was the norm for them, though; so he didn’t think any different of her absence in the morning, until he tried calling her later that night.

Or the night after that.

Or even the month after that.

The result was still the same: she never picked up.

He had also tried getting into contact with her through her employees at the coffee shop, but they told him that she never dropped by anymore. Of course he was dismayed by the news, but he couldn’t give up on her—on them. He was finally ready to admit to her that he loved her; that he couldn’t live without her… and that he would do **anything** to keep her beside him, yet he feared that he was already too late.

***

Months turned into years, yet (Y/n) was never far from his mind. He had seemingly moved on with his life but, in all truth, he still wasn’t over her. Hell, he still stayed in the same building and still went to the same coffee shop in the hopes that he would see her, to no avail. Day in and day out, he always had the same outcome. 

_Maybe it’s time for me to really move on_? Kuroo thought to himself as he plopped down on his couch with a glass of scotch in hand. It had been such a long day at his new company, what with so many things going on, it was no wonder that he was knackered. He just wanted to drink himself to sleep; a CEO can do that, right?

A knock sounded on his door and he sighed heavily.

_Apparently not all CEOs were warranted enough time to rest_. He pushed the thought aside and got up to answer the door— taking one more drink from the glass before opening the barrier.

The sight that greeted him was enough to make his throat dry and his body run cold. Even after all these years, she still looked the same, but it wasn’t exactly **her** that had his mind reeling; it was the little boy that was with her. The boy looked just like him; the same black hair, the same golden eyes, hell, even the same stoic expression.

“Hello, Tetsurō,” (Y/n) greeted softly— hesitantly— as she tucked a couple strands of her hair behind her right ear. “I’d like you to meet our son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I got inspired to write this when I (finally) watched that movie: Sid and Aya (Not a Love Story), and I just kept thinking the whole time that the guy was so perfect for Kuroo. And now here it is.  
> Also, I'm taking requests now, so please don't hesitate to ask me to write something for you and your favorite Haikyuu guy. UwU  
> Thank you so much for all the kudos! I really, really appreciate them. xx


	4. Wasabi [Daishō Suguru]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Daishō is in a secret relationship with Kuroo's younger sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is dedicated to **Silverhairedgirl**.
> 
> I hope you like it. I just have this headcanon about Daishō being the way he is in this story. I tried to keep him as canon as possible, though. I love how he was portrayed in the manga, so I decided to add a couple more things to that. <3
> 
> Thank you so much for reminding me that Daishō existed! I've been so focused on the anime that I forgot about the new characters.
> 
> Also, I called it Wasabi because... well... I was heavily motivated by Little Mix's Wasabi while writing this, even though the ideas really aren't evident in the story.

She knew that she shouldn’t have been betraying her brother’s trust like she currently was. Tetsurō didn’t make it habit of asking things from her, but that one thing: to never date anyone that he didn’t like. Yet, here she was, getting pounded into the mattress by the one person in Tokyo that her older brother didn’t get along with.

“Yes, right there, Suguru,” (Y/n) moaned aloud, clinging tightly to the sheets beneath her as Nohebi’s volleyball captain gripped her hair tightly— pressing her face hard into the bed as he thrusted erratically into her. 

“Fuck, (Y/n), your cunt’s so tight,” Daishō hissed breathlessly, eyes barely open with all the pleasure that was coursing through his body. He brought his free hand down on (Y/n)’s right ass cheek roughly, which made her pussy clench tightly around his cock as she moaned aloud. “You like it when I spank you, yeah? Fucking slut. You love it when I fuck you like this, don’t you?”

He tacked the question off with a rough thrust that had her screaming his name, and she helplessly nodded against the sheets in answer to his query. Yet, he wasn’t satisfied, so he gave her ass another smack— making her skin bloom an ever redder color that made him hotter than he already was. “Answer me.”

“I love it when you fuck me like a slut,” The (h/c)-haired girl answered breathlessly, opening her eyes in an attempt to give her lover a sideways glance— yet failing to do so because of the way that he was pressing her face into the mattress. To further stroke his ego, though, she added, “Only you can make me feel this good, Suguru.”

“Damn right it’s just me. I’m the best boyfriend you’ve ever had.” His dark hair was starting to stick to his face with all the sweat, but he couldn’t care less as he leaned down and pressed his cheek to the side of his lover’s neck, before biting down on her shoulder to leave a mark. “I’m the last boyfriend you’ll ever have.”

(Y/n) more than loved the sound of that, but she didn’t want to burst their little bubble so she kept her mouth shut about the retort concerning her brother that was burning on the tip of her tongue. Instead, she just nodded and relished in the feel of Daishō pounding roughly into her from behind.

“I’m going to cum,” he muttered softly against her ear as he released his grip on her hair, only to anchor his hands on either side of her waist before he pulled out of her. (Y/n) was about to protest when he rose up and flipped her onto her back. Her legs automatically repositioned themselves so that she was cradling him between her thighs, while Daishō realigned his cock at her entrance before entering her again. “I want to see your face when I cum.”

Contrary to his dirty words, he was actually very sweet during the tail-end of each and every single time they had sex. He always wanted to see her face when he came, and he loved to hold her afterwards— until it was time for her to go home because her brother was looking for her. 

With a few more thrusts, Daishō reached his release and emptied himself into the condom that he had on. (Y/n) laid there, waiting for him to finish her off— and he didn’t disappoint. He brought his fingers up to her clit and played with the small bundle of nerves as he continued thrusting his still-hard cock inside her.

Not even a few minutes later, (Y/n) came with a loud cry that Daishō smothered with a kiss; taking pride in the way that she seemed to melt against him after fighting him off earlier. She had told him that she didn’t want to stop by at his house, but she didn’t have any choice because he just took her by the hand and dragged her all the way to the train station— getting off at the station that led to his house, so that she couldn’t escape from him.

It had been weeks since they last saw each other— all because volleyball practice had been tougher and longer for Daishō since the qualifiers for Nationals was coming up— and it was taking its toll on him. With the way Daishō usually acted when he picked her up from her school, it made her thankful that she chose to attend the all-girls’ school that was close to Nohebi instead of going to Nekoma like her brother.

The dark-haired captain pulled out of her and made quick work of his condom— tying the end and tossing it into the waste basket that already had two other used condoms. “Want to suck it clean?” He joked with his girlfriend, which earned him a glare that killed his chuckle halfway through. “Sorry.”

(Y/n) made a move to get up from the bed, but Daishō put a hand on her shoulder to keep her down. “What now, Suguru? I have to get home before _nii-chan_ starts calling again.”

“I don’t want you to go, (Y/n),” he muttered under his breath, his lips slightly puckered up in a pout that was looked so out of place yet adorable on his face. “Please stay a bit longer.”

That softened the (h/c)-haired girl’s resolve, and she pretended to ponder it for a minute before nodding. “Fine, but I have to leave before the last train— or else _nii-chan_ ’s going to start a search party if I don’t come home.”

“But it’s a Saturday tomorrow— tell him you’re sleeping over at a friend’s house. He’ll probably still be busy training anyway.”

“ **You** tell him, then.” When her boyfriend only scowled at her answer, she scoffed. “Thought so.”

“We’ve been together for two years; don’t you think it’s time that we told him? Instead of still pretending to rip each other’s throats out when I see you out with him?” Daishō grabbed a couple of tissues from his bedside table and proceeded to wipe himself clean, before grabbing a bunch of clean ones and prying his girlfriend’s legs apart so that he could wipe her down as well.

“Again, **you** tell him. You know how overly protective Tetsu _nii-chan_ can get,” (Y/n) answered drolly as she watched her boyfriend wipe up her smeared cum from between her thighs— like he usually did after sex. “I doubt that he’ll let me keep seeing you when he finds out. I don’t want that to happen, Suguru.”

“I don’t want that to happen either, but it would be so much easier for us if he knew— we can go out whenever we want and you wouldn’t have to tell your friends to lie to him in case he calls them. Plus, I’ll be getting my own place after graduation and you’ll be able to go there whenever you want.” He had pretty solid arguments, (Y/n) could agree to that, but the fact still stood: her brother would not only flip out and have the worst meltdown of all time, but he would also take it upon himself to keep her away from Suguru; she just knew that he wouldn’t think it was beneath him to butt into her love life.

At her silence, Daishō sighed heavily and crumpled up the tissues in his right hand before tossing it into the waste basket. He sighed once more, then succumbed to his need to cuddle with (Y/n)— even though he was clearly upset with her.

(Y/n) welcomed her boyfriend in her arms, cradling his head against her chest and repetitively running the fingers on her right hand through his hair. “You know I love you, Suguru, but I don’t think now’s the right time to tell _nii-chan_ about us. Both of you have Nationals coming up, and you two should focus on that.”

Daishō merely nodded idly to show (Y/n) that he had heard her. “Will you be there tomorrow?”

“Of course.”

“For him or for me?” He almost didn’t want to hear the answer, because he knew that when it came down to choosing between him and her brother, she would always choose him. She had never told him outright, but he just had a strong feeling that that would be the outcome, should things take that turn.

Without missing a beat, (Y/n) answered, “For both of you, _baka_.”

“But you won’t be able to cheer me on.”

“That doesn’t mean that I love you less.” She frowned. “Does my not cheering you on make you love me less?”

Daishō tightened his arms around his girlfriend and closed his eyes as he let her fingers soothe him. “No. I just want everyone to know that you’re mine.”

“Everyone **does** know that I’m yours— all my friends at school keep fawning over you; it’s taking everything in me not to slap the stupid out of them. All your team mates know who I am. I’ve even told my grandparents about you— just them because papa can’t keep a secret to save his life.” He chuckled at the last part, and snuggled further into (Y/n) as she kept running her fingers through his hair. “How about I wear your team colors tomorrow to show my support?”

“I guess that makes me feel a bit better.”

***

And so, that was how (Y/n) found herself fretting over her outfit the next day. She didn’t want to be too obvious, so she had chosen to wear a dark green scarf over her black trench coat— worn over a plain white sweater and a black skirt— and partnered with striped yellow and grey, thigh high socks, then finished off with her black winter boots. 

Her brother didn’t say anything about her outfit when he saw her at the gym, so she breathed easier after that. His team mates, however, weren’t much easier to deal with. It was the one time that she regretted ever befriending them when her brother had first taken them to their house for snacks.

“ _Eh_ , (Y/n)- _san_ , why aren’t you wearing a red scarf instead?” Inuoka Sō, the team’s exuberant first year middle blocker, pouted as he touched the end of said girl’s scarf. “You should have worn red.”

“I was going to, but my red scarf had a tear in it,” she lied— the words grating on her tongue as she said them. “I’ll wear your team colors when you guys play at Nationals.”

“Well, well, look at what the cat dragged in,” Daishō’s familiar voice washed over (Y/n)’s senses, and she immediately turned to look at him. His hair was neatly styled in its usual way— unlike the state it had been in last night when she’d left him— and his demeanor was so unlike the cuddly one that he showed her when they were alone; this Daishō was her brother’s rival, not the one who had been her boyfriend for two years now.

“Well, well, look at what escaped from the zoo,” Tetsurō quipped back, smirking at Nohebi’s captain as he waited for his sister to put in her own two cents— like usual.

“I see that you still have your little sidekick… emphasis on the little,” Daishō turned towards (Y/n), outwardly smirking at her while mentally sending her apologies. He knew just how much she disliked it when people mentioned her height… or lack thereof.

“Little… just like your dick,” (Y/n) sneered back, challenging her boyfriend to come at her with a better line. It was evident on his face that he didn’t appreciate that comeback, and his eyebrows raised up as he shook his head at her.

“Oh, good one, (Y/n)!” Tetsurō clapped his sister’s back, and proceeded to wrap an arm around her shoulders as he went on another back and forth with his rival. Everything was playing as scheduled, until he brought up the one name that made (Y/n) snap to attention. “So, how’s life after Mika- _chan_? Still miserable?”

Daishō scoffed at that, his cheeks flushing a faint red as he thought of what to say to (Y/n)’s brother. Mika was a sore subject for both him and his girlfriend— not because he was still in love with her, but because he had once told (Y/n) that Mika was most probably the love of his life— only to realize a year later that he was merely infatuated with her, and that (Y/n) really was the love of his young life.

He had been insensitive back then and thought that (Y/n) was going to be nothing more than a rebound; that’s why he had told her those words, but boy oh boy, he ended up eating those same words when he fell so damn hard for (Y/n). She had forgiven him for saying those careless words, after much begging and many orgasms, but that didn’t mean that it didn’t put her in a bad mood whenever it was brought up.

“ _Yabai_ ,” Daishō muttered under his breath— chancing a quick glance over at his girlfriend and mentally begging all the gods to let him live through the day. Judging by the glare that she leveled at him, it was clear that she was already pissed, and that he was probably going to get maimed the first instance that he was alone. It wasn’t even **him** whom had brought it up, yet she was still mad at **him** , and not at her damn brother.

“Excuse me,” (Y/n) whispered coldly, before walking out from under her brother’s arm and walking away.

It took everything in Daishō not to chase after her and give their little ruse away.

***

“Damn that Kuroo,” Daishō cursed under his breath as he roamed the halls, hoping to find his girlfriend and apologize… again, for the nth time, about his discrepancy years ago.

“So you’re cursing me now?” He visibly shuddered at the cold tone that came from one of the deserted hallways. He turned to the source of the voice and was met with his girlfriend’s scowling face.

Daishō sighed and shook his head, slowly approaching (Y/n). “I was talking about your brother. About earlier… I’m sorry.”

“I know.”

“If you know, then why are you still so pissed?”

“Because you’re mine, Suguru!” (Y/n) snapped, her eyes glazing over with unshed tears as her scowl held its place on her face. “I hate that you loved someone enough to tell **me** that they were the love of your life. It’s a slap in the face is what it is.”

It was rare for (Y/n) to act so pettily, but when she did… he both loved and hated it at the same time. “I didn’t love her, (Y/n). You know that. I’ve only ever experienced real love with **you** — just you. What do you want me to do to prove it to you?”

There was a beat of silence that hung between them, until (Y/n) spoke. “Marry me.”

Daishō didn’t even hesitate. “Okay. Today? Let’s go right now.”

(Y/n)’s face scrunched up in such an unpleasant way that a small smile tugged at the corner of Daishō’s lips. She really was an ugly crier— that was why she claimed that she rarely cried. During the course of their relationship, he had only seen her cry twice— one time because her pet goldfish had died, and the other time was when he first told her that he loved her. She cried like a baby- scratch that: she cried like a walrus that was giving birth to a whale.

He opened his arms for her and she immediately ran into them— lightly punching his chest as she cried loudly. He locked his arms tightly around her and let her cry it out while simultaneously cursing him to the moon and back. “ _Baka_. You still have a game. You’re the worst. _Nii-chan_ doesn't even know about us.”

A chuckle escaped the captain’s lips as he gently stroked his girlfriend’s hair. “I know, I know. I’m the absolute worst— the scum of the earth— but this scum still loves you with his whole heart. He’ll do anything to make sure you’re happy.”

“Even if it means keeping our relationship from my brother for a little longer?” She sniffled, looking up at her boyfriend with red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained cheeks

“As long as we’re together, (Y/n).”

***

After that day, Daishō had so much more time for his girlfriend. He was sad that his team had lost the fight to go to Nationals, but he was also happy that he finally had the chance to do so many boyfriend-girlfriend things with (Y/n) that didn’t involve sex. He would often wait for her outside her school, so they could walk to the train station together; and they would usually go to Shinjuku or some other nice date spots to spend time together.

“Are you sure that you’re up for this?” (Y/n) asked her boyfriend softly, readjusting her hold on his arm as they maneuvered through a thick crowd of people that were gathered outside of a coffee shop. “We can always postpone it to another date.”

“No, I want to see his face when he sees me at your house.” Daishō laughed, which made (Y/n) roll her eyes at his childishness. It wasn’t unbeknownst to her what her boyfriend’s true nature was— but she sometimes wished that he would stop goading her brother over their petty little rivalry. Then again, it was because of that rivalry that she had met him, so she had their childishness to thank.

She could still remember the day that she had first seen him. Tetsurō had hidden her behind him in an effort to keep her from being at the brunt of his many quips, yet he had still noticed her and commented on her height— which had prompted her to retaliate by stating a snarky remark about his face, and that was the beginning of things.

Their relationship only escalated when they bumped into each other on the train and (Y/n) proclaimed that he was stalking her when, in fact, he was merely on his way to school and not following her. He was still going out with Mika at that time, so they merely snarked at each other when they saw each other; until one day, Daishō just snapped at kissed (Y/n) after she teased him about being a sore loser to her brother.

It was nothing but fun for both of them at first, until Daisho started developing feelings for (Y/n) and eventually confessed to her. Slowly but surely, they rebuilt their purely-physical relationship into a legitimate hearts-and-flowers relationship, and now here they were: about to tell (Y/n)’s brother about their secret relationship that had been going on for two years.

“Hello, loser,” Daishō greeted smugly as his girlfriend led him into the living room where her older brother was watching a re-run of an old kids’ show.

“The hell are you doing at my house?” Tetsurō snapped as he rolled off of the couch and stood up to meet his rival head-on.

“ _Nii-chan_ , before you have your tantrum, I want to introduce you to my boyfriend. I’m sure you know him pretty well.” (Y/n) unlatched her right hand from her boyfriend to gesture between the two men who were having a stare-off.

Daishō grinned at Tetsurō, before holding his left hand up with a middle finger salute aimed at the other male. “Yeah, motherfucker, I’ve been boning your sister for two years now.”

“Suguru!” (Y/n) slapped her boyfriend’s bicep roughly, and was about to pinch him when she was ripped away from his side.

Everything was a blur after that— all she could see was her brother leaping towards Daishō with his arms stretched out, and the next second Tetsurō had her boyfriend by the collar of his shirt. “You little shit! You’re gonna wish you were never born!”

“ _Nii-chan_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests, please don't hesitate to tell me. I'll do them when I can. <3  
> I might write about the Miya twins next, if anyone is interested. UwU  
> Thank you so much for all the kudos and the comments! I really appreciate them.


	5. After All These Years [Miya Osamu]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Osamu has been in love with the Reader ever since high school and finally decides to make a move when they meet again ten years later at a reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, it's been so long since I last updated this! I feel so bad, so here's a 9k+ worded ficlet for y'all. <3  
> Inspiration source and everything else will be at the end notes.  
> Enjoy! And thank you so much for the support! <3  
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!  
> Also, in the Kansai region, they use 'han' instead of 'san', though it's not in practice much nowadays; and 'aho' is a lighter term than 'baka' in that region.

Numerous voices flitted in and out of the bubble tea shop that (Y/n) had been hanging out at for the past five days; she never would have gone to such a place in such a consecutive manner had it not been for the fact that her mother owned the said shop. As someone who immensely valued peace and quiet, she would have rather gone to the library or maybe an _onsen_ to spend her vacation. 

But no; she wanted to make up for her constant absence, so she always found herself going to the shop to provide a helping hand. With the influx of people buying into the bubble tea fad, her mother’s staff needed all the help that they could get.

Of course, she also decided to kill two birds with one stone and set up small get-togethers with her old friends that still lived around the area; her closest friends had even flown in from Tokyo just to see her— while supporting her mother’s business at the same time. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that her friends from _Inarizaki_ would care that much about her; but they proved her wrong with how much effort they put in to spend time with her.

(Y/n) was never the most popular girl in school, but she was well-liked by a good number of people— especially after she burst out of her shell during her last year in high school. Initially, she had been the brunt of most of the tasteless jokes that her good-for-nothing classmates spewed, but come their last year, she had had enough and started to fight back— trading barbed words with even more lethal insults and taking no shit from anyone.

It all sounded like such a fairy-tale, but it was true; some teachers had even joked about it and told her that she had emerged from being bullied to being the bully. Of course, she took that with a smile on her face— because it was never said with ill-intent; one could even say that her teachers were proud of her for standing up for herself (for growing a pair, per se).

Still, that didn’t change the fact that high school was the worst time in her academic life. There was no changing that detail.

“Hey, (Y/n), are you even listening?” One of her friends, Ootsuki Mai, snapped her fingers in front of the (h/c) haired girl’s face— which had the aforementioned girl jumping in her seat and blinking rapidly as she focused on the two girls with her.

She grinned sheepishly and shook her head. “Sorry, I was just thinking about something.”

“Don’t tell us that you’re still thinking about work. You have a **month** off before you go back to living out of a suitcase, when you go back to your life as a hotshot geographer; at least make the most of it,” Asahina Mizuki, another one of her friends, teased with a playfully sarcastic tone that didn’t fail to make (Y/n) laugh.

“Hotshot geographer,” she scoffed. “You’re making it sound like I do such exciting things other than do research about how things affect places.”

“Well, that might not be the most fun job, but you have to admit that getting to travel **for** **free** is fun,” Mai quipped with a shrug, then took a sip of her bubble tea. “Just like Osamu- _han_.”

“What about Osamu? I haven’t kept up with **any** news since I moved to the US; like zero news, nada, zip, zilch,” (Y/n) admitted with a shrug, briefly thinking about the grey-haired boy that she sat next to for two years straight. They had become friends, but weren’t close enough to spend time together outside of school if it didn’t concern school projects.

“Aren’t you friends on social media? Do you not follow him on IG?” Mai practically screeched, which had both Mizuki and (Y/n) wincing.

With a shake of her head, the (h/c) haired girl answered, “No. I didn’t add or follow any people that I wasn’t extremely close to. Heck, he might not even remember me.”

“ _Aho_ , (Y/n). Of course he’ll remember you— even if he’s a model now.” Mizuki’s statement made (Y/n) look up at her with wide, disbelieving eyes. “Well, he used to be, until he became a restaurant designer.”

“Osamu? A… model? No fucking way!” She muttered, her upper lip curling in skepticism. “The same guy that I kept pestering because it was fun? That guy?”

 **_My_ ** _Osamu?_

“Yeah. He was even there when we last had a reunion. You should totally follow him on IG.” (Y/n) didn’t even know who said that, because she was too busy staring down at her fruit tea to hide the fact that she was blushing at the possessive words that crossed her mind.

She may have had a tiny crush on him— that she was too shy to admit to anyone— back then… and until now, she realized.

***

The moment that (Y/n) got home, she immediately got ready for bed and laid down under her covers after switching the lights off— then turned the a/c unit on and curled up against one of her extra pillows, before going through her social media apps.

She added him up first, after looking for him in Mai’s friends list; then moved over to IG to go through his feed. The first few pictures were of the view from mountaintops— which she found pretty, but didn’t really care for as she saw those kinds of views during her trips. What she was really interested in was seeing the part of his life that revolved around being a model.

It didn’t take her long to find those posts that she had been (figuratively) dying to see. She browsed each picture individually; feeling a smile tug at the corners of her lips with every post that she viewed. Some were artfully sensual, while others were more concerned with showing off the merchandise that he was wearing— but she had to admit that he looked **amazing** in every photo.

He didn’t look very different from what he used to when they were in high school; save for the muscles that filled him out very nicely. There was one picture, however, that she had such a hard time looking away from because it was, for lack of better word, **hot**.

It was a close up of his head, with the tips of his fingers artfully resting against his lips— as if he was just kissed and he was feeling the lingering touch of his partner’s lips.

“What I would give to be that partner, Osamu,” (Y/n) muttered with a chuckle, then navigated back to the top of his profile and pressed the follow button. Out of curiosity, she checked the list of people he followed— tamping down a surge of jealousy when she saw that he followed back most of her friends from high school.

Even though it was her fault for not keeping in touch with him, she couldn’t help but feel a little pissed. And that was the first time that she sincerely regretted not following up more with her old friends— even going as far as to mute their group chat because she didn’t want to be bothered by news about reunions, when she sure as hell **didn’t** want to see most of her old classmates.

She was just thankful that she had the excuse of constantly being overseas to tell them that she couldn’t go when people from her group of friends messaged her privately. 

And speaking of her friends messaging her…

_Since you’re home, we’re setting up a small reunion. Is next week good with you?_

(Y/n) wanted to say no, that she was busy, but busy with what exactly? She didn’t have any ‘important’ agenda that she had to attend to since she was on vacation, nor was she out of the country. Knowing her friends, they would just go to her house and drag her out with them— kicking and screaming. So, with a sigh, she typed back:

_Yeah, sure_.

***

(Y/n)’s hands felt like a waterfall had suddenly started to emerge from her palms; she was sweating so much (more so than usual) that it was starting to get gross. Not even the incessant wiping against her jean shorts did much good. She was **that** apprehensive about seeing her old classmates.

Sure, she managed to grow a backbone during her last year of high school, but the old (Y/n) was still going to be on everyone’s minds— she was sure of that. Most of the people there were going to be playing a sad rendition of the meek and quiet (L/n) (Y/n) pursing her lips in an attempt not to cry as she was teased mercilessly.

Had it not been for Osamu, she would have dropped out of _Inarizaki_ way before their second year was through. He didn’t do anything drastic like fight off the gnats surrounding her, but he always shooed them away because they tended to linger close to her— thus also invading Osamu’s personal space.

She didn’t want to talk to him at first, because he seemed so intimidating to her— with his height and those sharp features of his; and his overall demeanor. He seemed like he was so much larger than life with his reputation following him wherever he went. 

They belonged to different classes during their first year but, by some stroke of luck, they were placed in the same class on their next year. She knew about him— a star volleyball player on the school’s team, and one half of the Miya twins; it was honestly hard to imagine someone at school who didn’t know him and his brother.

So when he started talking to her, it took her by surprise. She was shaken to the core. Absolutely rattled.

He had called her by her last name at first, then had asked her if she had an extra pen— and she fumbled around in her case to hand him one of her extra pens. That was only the start of their ‘relationship’ as seatmates, though.

She was so shy and hesitant to initiate conversation with him at first, until—one day—she accidentally let out a string of curses that was less-than-appropriate for a girl her age to say. His head immediately snapped towards her, and she looked back at him sheepishly; only to have him **chuckle** at her.

“Damn, you’ve got quite the mouth on you,” Osamu teased good-naturedly, smirking at her before turning back to copying the lesson material that their teacher was writing on the board. “Never thought you had it in you.” 

“Why? Because I’m a girl?” She half-snapped at him, then clicked her tongue in annoyance.

He looked back at her and quirked an eyebrow. “No, because you’re **you**.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean, Miya?”

“Osamu— call me Osamu. There’s another Miya here, in case you forgot.”

A blush warmed her cheeks at that, and she snapped her attention back to her notebook. “I didn’t forget.”

“Okay.”

“Fine.”

“Sure.”

“Do you always have to have the last word?” (Y/n) muttered quietly, shooting the boy an incredulous look.

Osamu only returned the look with a smug smirk. “Yep.”

He was so insufferable; she could attest to that much. Not only did he help himself to losing the pens that he borrowed from her, but he also helped himself to her homework. Sometimes she would just come back to the room to see him with one of her notebooks— fervently scribbling down the homework material that they had been assigned the day before. At first she was mad and called him out for it, until she got used to it and just let it slide.

What was annoying to her at first started to become endearing— and she had to keep reminding herself that it wouldn’t be wise to develop feelings for someone that she was sure would never like her like **that**. She just wanted to be away from him— even if the thought of it sent a bitter taste rushing through her mouth.

By the time that their third—and last— year of high school started, (Y/n) was sure that the gods really had it out for her. She might have done something to upset them in a past life, or maybe they just didn’t like her— because she found herself still sitting next to Miya Osamu.

Of course, that was the year that she grew a backbone— so things changed. When before, during breaks, (Y/n)’s tormentors would hang around her, she had changed things up and was the one **hanging around them and antagonizing them**. It might have had to do with the fact that she had taken _judo_ classes over the summer, or it might have been Osamu’s words to her just before their last day at school ended.

She would never forget those words.

_You seriously have to learn to defend yourself. If anyone messes with you, then just kick their ass._

What she didn’t know, however, was that there were still a few words that Osamu had left unsaid:

**_ I can’t be around to protect you forever, (Y/n). _ **

***

“Hey, (L/n)! Long time no see!” (Y/n) almost jumped out of her skin when she was picked up in a bear hug. When her feet were back on the ground, she stepped away from the man in front of her and tried to place a name to his familiar face.

“Tokunami Yuuta,” the brunet pointed to himself, grinning widely as the (h/c) haired girl’s mouth fell open in shock.

“Yuuta- _kun_! What… happened!? You got so… buff!” (Y/n) exclaimed happily, reaching out and squeezing her old friend’s muscular arm. “Damn, boy! Who broke your heart?” 

Yuuta laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her towards the restaurant that they had rented out for tonight. “I think you mean to ask whose hearts I broke.”

“Ooh, calm down, Yuuta.” She pretended to fan herself with her hand, silently thankful that she had bumped into an old friend of hers instead of one of their other classmates. “Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?”

The brunet guffawed at that, shaking his head and pulling (Y/n) closer to him. “ _Ne_ , (L/n), don’t take this the wrong way, but you sound really… err…”

Her genuine smile tightened. “I sound different; weird. It’s because I mostly use English to communicate. To be honest, this is the most that I’ve used _Nihongo_ in ten years.”

“Oh yeah, you moved to America with your dad. How was life over there? What are you working on now?”

“Well… it was tough adjusting to everything at first, but I eventually got used to it. Life over there was so much fun; like **really fun**. Do you know how many guys over there found short Japanese girls cute? **A lot**. And I’m a-” She was cut off by loud cheering as she entered the building. She initially thought that it was directed towards her, only to look up and find what the source of the cheers were.

Miya Osamu had just entered with his brother.

Butterflies immediately flooded her stomach, and she bit her bottom lip to keep herself from doing something stupid— like calling out his name.

“Heyyyyyy! It’s (Y/n)! You finally made it!” Various versions of these words rang in the girl’s ears, but she couldn’t pay them much attention because Osamu’s eyes were locked on hers. She tried for a weak smile, which she feared made her look stupid, and he returned it with a small smile of his own.

It had been ten years since she had last seen Osamu, but her 27-year-old heart still beat frantically as if she was 16 all over again.

***

“Come on, (Y/n)! Do it for me?” Mizuki pleaded with her hands clasped together in front of her, making puppy dog eyes at the (h/c) haired girl in front of her. “Just this game and the truth or drink game later. I promise!”

As much as (Y/n) didn’t want to join in on whatever this game was going to be, she found herself nodding and getting dragged to the middle of the room by Mizuki. Mai stood at the front of the room and asked the boys and girls to form two lines of five people each.

Once everyone was in place, Mai asked everyone to face whoever was across from them on the other line— and it took everything in (Y/n) to not bolt out of the line when she saw that it was Osamu. He shot her a lopsided smile, and she bit the inside of her cheek before looking at her friend who was making her way down the line, and passing square foil packets to the people on her side of the room.

Another one of their classmates distributed bananas to the people on the other line; and as Mai explained the mechanics of the game, most of the participants blushed profusely, while others laughed.

(Y/n), however, was speechless. She wanted nothing more than to sit this game out, but Mizuki’s presence from beside her kept her where she was.

Mai instructed the people with the bananas to put it between their thighs, and they followed— some a bit more reluctantly than others; while the people on (Y/n)’s side walked forward and got down on their knees in front of their respective partners.

She couldn’t even look at Osamu as she sank down to her knees in front of him, meekly opening the foil packet and trapping it between her lips— like her friend was prattling off. The objective of the game was to see who could get the condom on the banana the fastest; only using their mouth, though.

(Y/n) had been trying to avoid talking to Osamu all night, not because she didn’t like him— but because she was absolutely mortified that even after ten years, **she still had feelings for him**. Even after all the boyfriends and the flings, she was still reduced to awkward teenage feelings with just one look from him.

From where he stood, Osamu was absolutely flustered on the inside. He didn’t have a penchant for public sex, but he could feel himself getting hard at just the sight of (Y/n) kneeling in front of him with that condom between her lips. At the rate that his erection was rising, she wouldn’t have to put it on the banana.

The tattooed blonde girl, whose name was Mai— if he remembered correctly— gave the signal to start the game, and his focus was instantly pinned to the (h/c) haired girl in front of him. His eyes watched her intently as she managed to hook the condom to the blunt end of the banana, before she pulled away and looked up into his eyes.

Her cheeks grew even redder, which had Osamu chuckling. However, his laughter was cut off when she opened her mouth and slowly sank down on the banana— eyes darting up at him once more as she rolled the condom down in one smooth move.

If he was semi-hard before, he was rock hard at that moment. He wanted nothing more than to take his cock out and use it to fuck her mouth until he came. A quiet whoosh of breath left him as he cursed, “Fuck me.”

To say that everyone was surprised that (Y/n) and Osamu were the first pair to finish was the understatement of the century. Everyone was gawking at the (h/c) haired girl as the grey-haired male put a hand on her elbow to help her stand.

“America did you well, (Y/n)- _chan_!” Miya Atsumu hollered teasingly from the sidelines, chuckling along with the people who found his comment funny. Osamu, however, didn’t see what was so amusing with what his twin had said, and narrowed his eyes at his brother.

It was a clear warning for Atsumu to back the fuck off.

(Y/n)’s tormentors didn’t dare show their faces at the reunion, but that didn’t give Atsumu the freedom to step in their place— unless he wanted both Osamu’s and (Y/n)’s wrath to fall upon him.

Before Osamu could apologize to the (h/c) haired girl for his brother’s little jest, she had already walked off to the sidelines— ensconcing herself within a few of her friends’ presence. It would have been fine with him, had one of the guys over there **not** wrapped an arm around her shoulders and **not** playfully palmed the top of her head. He wanted to break that guy’s hand… and his arm for touching what wasn’t his.

As promised, the (h/c) haired girl found herself sitting at the table with a shot glass in front of her. Mai had filled it up to the brim with whiskey, and (Y/n) found herself staring at it apprehensively. As she liked to say back when she was a student in San Francisco, she was a smoker, not a drinker.

Of course, she wasn’t as bad as some of her friends over there; when she only smoked weed a few times a month, they smoked it every day; every two hours, even. It didn’t justify the rightness of doing it, but that phase was way behind her.

“Okay, the name of the game is truth or drink. You either tell the truth or you drink, simple.” Mizuki piped up enthusiastically. “We’re going to go around with the questions, but I’ll start. If you had to sleep with one person in this room, who would it be?”

 _Oh hell no._ She cursed inside her head, discreetly letting her gaze flit over to Osamu who was on the other side of the table— just two seats away from her. The grey-haired male seemed to have picked up on the attention that was being given to him, so he looked over to where (Y/n) was— biting back a smirk when he saw her quickly glance away from him.

He was glad that he wasn’t the only one whose head (and libido) was being messed with by the damn reunion.

A few people downed their shots, and Osamu watched as (Y/n) picked up the shot glass and downed the contents in one go; making a face as she set the glass back down on the table. He had to admit that he was disappointed that he wasn’t going to find out what her answer was— even though he had an inkling that it was going to be his name that would have passed from those sinful lips of hers.

He was starting to get hard—again— with just the thought of all the things that he wanted to do to her; and as much as he wanted to tell her that he had ten years’ worth of pent up sexual fantasies to fulfill with her, he wrapped his fingers around the shot glass in front of him and downed the whiskey— his eyes never leaving her face all the while.

Those who didn’t take their shots started prattling their answers off, and before they knew it, the next person was already asking the question after some glasses were refilled with more whiskey.

“What’s your biggest turn-on?”

A handful of people drank their shots, and Osamu half-expected (Y/n) to drink her shot again but— to his surprise and utter delight— she merely exchanged a shrug and a giggle with Mizuki who was beside her. He didn’t even listen to what everyone’s answers were, except for when it was her turn.

She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again when Mai— who was on her other side— slapped her shoulder with a laugh. He found that a bit annoying because he was practically on the edge of his seat, yet they kept delaying her answer. Until… “Rough sex, dirty talk, and hair pulling.”

Osamu had to swallow thickly and lick his suddenly-dry lips at her answer, because she had basically taken his top kinks and laid them bare in front of everyone. Before he knew it, it was already his turn to answer; he turned to (Y/n) once more, unabashedly staring at her as a small buzz from his first shot warmed his veins. “Submissive women who love rough sex.”

(Y/n)’s face warmed up even more at Osamu’s answer, biting down on her bottom lip as she averted her gaze from his own intense stare. A few more people admitted their turn-ons, but she paid them no mind as she tried to ignore the intense gaze that her high school crush was pinning her under.

“The person you want to kiss the most right now?”

A lot of people knocked back their drinks, while the few brave souls who were either already drunk or tipsy enough to admit something so personal babbled on about their ‘person’. (Y/n), however, wrapped her fingers around the tiny shot glass and hesitated a bit as she subtly let her gaze flicker from the amber liquid to Osamu, then back again. She deduced that she wasn’t drunk enough to deal with the possible consequences of saying his name, so she lifted the glass up and knocked back the contents with a grimace.

Her friends slapped her shoulders as they razzed her for being a tease, and Osamu silently agreed with those sentiments— (Y/n) **had** been teasing him all night, whether it was intentional or not. But he was done skirting around whatever was going on between them; he had waited ten long years just to see her again, and he would be damned if he went home by himself tonight; just like all the other times that they had had a reunion without her.

She was here **now** , and that in itself was a miracle. Both of them were busy people, but her job didn’t allow her to stay home for long— if at all— so he was going to take advantage of what time that he had, and he would try and fuck her out of his system once and for all; if that was even the solution to his feelings for her.

So, when it was his turn to answer, he looked directly at the (h/c) haired girl and smirked. “(L/n) (Y/n).”

A chorus of catcalls and hollers sounded at the table, while (Y/n) could only cast a dumbfounded stare at him from where she sat. Her friends roughly shook her by her shoulders, but she paid them no mind as she tried to let Osamu’s words sink in; but it was like her brain was done trying to comprehend what was happening, and just full-on gave up on her, which left her with a high-pitched beep that was not unlike the sound of a heart monitor flat-lining.

She was either dead and in limbo, or she was dreaming— because no way in hell or heaven would Miya Osamu like her like **that**.

It was true that they had become closer than most during their seatmate days, but she never got any indication from him that he ever even looked at her as more than a friend. They would talk about their plans for the future, like baby names and such, but all of those were said in jest; like that time when he told her that he wanted to name his future sons either Alexander or Xavier— because their topic for world history about Alexander the Great brought up the name consistently.

But this development certainly was very unexpected. Like, **extremely** unexpected, to the point that she put more weight to the rumor that the world would implode back in 2012 rather than this.

She was shaken from her stupor, however, when a heavy hand clapped her on the shoulder before gliding along the base of the back of her neck as an arm was wrapped tightly around her. Miya Atsumu pressed his face close to hers, a drunken grin stretching over his teeth before he leaned in— unabashed with his intentions while everyone at the table looked on in wonder and disbelief as (Y/n) turned her face to the side to dodge his lips.

Atsumu pouted as he pulled his lips away from one corner of (Y/n)’s lips. “C’mon, (Y/n)- _han_ , kissing me is almost the same as kissing ‘Samu; we’re twins anyway. So let’s do what he’s been dying to do ever since we were in high school.”

On the outside, Atsumu looked like he was drunk out of his mind, but Osamu knew better. His brother could hold much more than his weight in alcohol and a few beers wasn’t going to make him act like he currently was; Atsumu was merely trying to rile him up, and gods help him, it was working.

“I…” (Y/n) let out a nervous laugh that showed how uncomfortable she really was, and Osamu clenched his right hand where it rested atop the table as he reigned his temper in. He wanted nothing more than to pummel his brother’s face for touching what was **his** , but he couldn’t do that at the risk of scaring (Y/n) off. He wasn’t opposed to beating his brother up, but never in front of the girl that he liked. “I don’t think it works like that, Atsumu- _han_.”

His twin shot him a smug grin as he made Mai scoot over to make some space for him, then made himself at home beside the (h/c) haired girl— not once taking his arm off of her.

“Go away, ‘Tsumu, you’re not even playing,” Osamu practically growled at his brother, which had the latter shrugging nonchalantly.

“I can take (Y/n)- _han_ ’s shots for her.”

“That ruins the purpose of the game, _aho_ ,” Osamu shot back, narrowing his eyes in a glare.

Atsumu smiled as he turned to (Y/n)— uncomfortably close to her face, in the girl’s opinion. “You want me here, right, (Y/n)- _h_ … _chan_?”

“She doesn’t.”

“Coming from you, ‘Samu, but I want to hear it from those pretty lips of hers,” Atsumu kept on teasing, flustering the (h/c) haired girl to the point that her face felt like it was sunburnt from the intense sun in the Sahara.

The argument between the twins was getting a bit tedious to everyone who just wanted to get on with the game, so Mai rapped her fist roughly against the wooden surface of the table to get everyone’s attention. “Let’s just get on with the game, shall we? You three can just fix your lovers’ spat later.”

(Y/n) widened her eyes in warning at her friend, wanting to flip her off for putting a label on whatever the hell was happening between the Miya twins and her— regardless of the fact that it was said in jest— because it put her in an even more awkward situation. She was never close with Atsumu, since she preferred his twin’s calmer vibe than his intense one, so this was quite an uncomfortable ordeal for her.

With that, the game went on with (Y/n) trying to ignore Atsumu as much as possible, until he started cracking cringe-worthy jokes at her that had her snorting and eventually giggling along with him. Of course, her mind still drifted over to Osamu who kept on casting his twin a glare every once in a while; his playful mood completely gone as he watched his brother make (Y/n) laugh at his stupid jokes and anecdotes. No one even dared to call him out for avoiding the game altogether, because it was quite evident on his face that his attention was elsewhere.

Once the game was over and people had dispersed into little groups from the long table in the very middle of the room, (Y/n) broke off from the crowd to get a bottle of water from the cooler that someone had stowed all the non-alcoholic drinks in, before slinking out into the cool night.

Her face was still warm as the familiar and mildly uncomfortable buzz of alcohol heated her veins, and she pressed the cold bottle to her right cheek while she made her way towards the low sea wall at the very edge of the property. Living so close to the sea did have its good points, namely having unlimited access to something so soothing for free— and as much as she wanted to take a dip in the water to cool her down, she wasn’t that stupid or drunk enough to think that she could swim back to shore if the waves managed to drag her out to the open waters.

If (Y/n) were to be completely honest, she would say that she hated growing up in her hometown. She had felt so trapped and repressed because she always saw the same things and followed a routine, no matter how much she tried to change it up by adding interests and new agendas every once in a while, but the fact didn’t change that she was still stuck in the same old place, with the same old people, and the same dreams of leaving and never coming back.

But now, most of those feelings of contempt were replaced by a deep-seated appreciation for the very place that she thought was the bane of her existence; her home had helped shape her into the person that she was now, only being made better with a few adjustments here and there with every place that she visited.

For once, her heart felt at ease in her little place by the sea; at ease, but still not truly belonging because no matter how she tried, she would never truly belong to one place, since she had left small fragments of herself in every place that she went. The fact made her simultaneously happy and sad, so she tried to wash down the unsavory feeling of sadness with a few gulps of water.

She didn’t know how long she stood there on the sand, just looking out into the darkness while listening to the soothing rendition of the waves gently rolling into the shore— truly lost in her own world, until she heard heavy footfalls crunching the sand beneath their shoes.

(Y/n) cast a glance over her shoulder to see who the intruder was, ready to dismiss them immediately, until she saw Osamu’s trademark grey hair. A small smile tugged at her lips, even as her heart practically pounded in her chest. To say that she was nervous would be the understatement of the century, because she felt so much more than that; to the point that she would willingly toss herself into the ocean to avoid that heated gaze that Osamu was currently subjecting her to.

The taller male made his way to stand beside her, close enough for her to feel the warmth emanating from his body, but far enough to maintain an appropriate distance between them. No one said a word as both of them gazed at each other, not moving aside from blinking to refresh their irises every once in a while.

The only sounds that (Y/n) could hear were the gentle waves lapping against the shore, and the sound of her heart pounding in her ears. Until…

“I love you,” Osamu began with a soft but firm tone. He seemed to hesitate, then added with a much gentler lilt, “I have loved you since we were eighteen.”

(Y/n) didn’t know what to say— how could she know what to say, when this was her long-time crush confessing his love to her even after ten years. Who even held on to feelings that intense for someone after that long? He was probably confused and a bit overwhelmed with her presence, though she would usually refute that with a protest that **it was just her** ; but she was grasping at straws in an effort to find a good rebuttal, and that was as good as she was going to get with the turmoil that her heart and head were currently in.

“I still love you, (Y/n).”

She had quickly drafted up an appropriate response to his confession, but all of that was seemingly thrown out the window as she asked dumbly, “Why?”

Instead of getting offended with her lackluster response, Osamu’s lips quirked up at the corners in a small, charming smile that didn’t fail to take (Y/n)’s breath away. She knew that he was handsome (and it was one of the reasons that she developed a crush on him) but **that smile was just too much**. “Why not?”

He got her there. “Because I’m **me** , and you’re…” She waved a hand in his general direction, as if expecting that to get her point across. “ **You**.”

Osamu took a step towards her, his eyes not once leaving hers as he held her jaw between his thumb and index finger. A slight grin tugged at his lips, as he muttered, “Just shut up, Sumer.”

(Y/n) had to tamp down the butterflies that started fluttering around in her stomach at the familiar name. It wasn’t significant to her because it was an ancient Mesopotamian culture, but it was significant because it was the topic that they were discussing in class when the teacher caught them chatting to each other instead of listening— which ended up with them standing outside in the hallway. It was the most fun hour that they had together, even though they received so many disapproving looks from teachers and students passing by.

He had taken to calling her that when she rambled, and it was always effective in shutting her up; though, she was in for a treat because she was going to discover a better way for Osamu to get her to stay quiet.

She opened her mouth to speak, but the grey-haired male beat her to the punch and slanted his lips against hers; gently coaxing her mouth to move against his own, then snaking his tongue into her mouth to play with hers.

Instead of tamping down ten years’ worth of sexual frustration into a manageable burn, the kiss only made Osamu want (Y/n) more than he already did. The throaty little moans coming from her made his blood run hot and cold at the same time, and he could do nothing but pull flush against his body while wrapping an arm around her to keep her where she was. His left hand pressed flush against the small of her back, then drifted down to her ass— going lower than what was appropriate so he could press the tips of his fingers against her clothed core.

The action had (Y/n) gasping against Osamu’s mouth, tensing at first before practically melting against him once more when he started toying with her entrance. Her left hand gingerly made its way up to Osamu’s side, hesitantly curling against the material of his shirt before sliding down to the unmistakable bulge in his pants.

Osamu roughly bit down on her bottom lip when he felt a pleasurable jolt run up his spine when she gave his erection a squeeze. As much as he wanted to continue, though, he knew that this was hardly the place for his first time with (Y/n); he didn’t wait ten years just to do it with her in the dark— on a public beach, no less. He wanted to take his time with her, see every curve and kiss every blemish that were once the topic of one of their conversations.

He felt her fingers starting to unsnap the button of his jeans, but he stepped away from her and broke their kiss— still keeping his lips a hairsbreadth away from her own pair that were red and slightly swollen because of him.

“Later,” the grey-haired male whispered softly, feeling his lips twitch up in a slight smirk before he leaned down and captured (Y/n)’s lips in another heated kiss. She moaned against his mouth, melting further into him as his grip on her jaw slid down so that his hand was framing her neck possessively. “I’m going to fuck you until all you can think about is me and my cock.”

A pleasurable shiver wracked (Y/n)’s body, making her bite her bottom lip in anticipation of Osamu’s promise. Part of her wanted to burrow herself beneath the sand and forget that this ever happened, because she didn’t know how she was going to handle the curious looks and the snarky side comments that were sure to arise from their own classmates; to think that Miya Osamu would even have feelings for someone as insignificant as her was such a laughable concept— one that no one could ever see coming.

She might have come out of her shell during her last year in high school, but she still wasn’t remarkable or even memorable except to her own homeroom classmates. She wasn’t dumb or untalented, nor was she unlikeable, but she chose to remain in the sidelines during her years in high school; finding that she needed a break from constantly trying to be the best at everything like she had been doing since she was young.

In truth, (Y/n) was very intelligent and had a wide range of talents— yet she chose to be lazy and prioritized just getting average marks so that she could pass each year without a hitch, which was why most people thought that they could push her around and make fun of her. It was funny how life panned out for everyone, in the end.

While she was having the time of her life doing what she loved all while getting to travel at somebody else’s expense— on top of having a handful of people that she considered brothers and sisters— the same couldn’t be said for the people who had made her teenage years hell on earth. She didn’t want to brag, but her life turned out great— her only problem was the lack of a steady relationship.

“You’re thinking too hard. Candy for your thoughts?” Osamu asked with a slight smile, gliding his hand up so that it was fondling (Y/n)’s left ass cheek, while his right hand drifted up and started gently tracing invisible lines across her jaw and part of her cheek. The personalized idiom didn’t fly over her head, which elicited a fond little smile to bloom on her face.

Her heart started beating double its regular pace, and she had to take a calming breath to try and soothe the uncomfortable feeling that her heart was about to jump out of her chest and grace them with its presence. She thought back on all the times that he would tell her that expression, and all the times that he would wave a piece of her favorite cherry-flavored candy in front of her face to coax her into spilling her thoughts.

Osamu had a penchant for always having candy in his pocket because he noticed that (Y/n) had quite the sweet tooth, so instead of bribing her with money, he would always bribe her with a piece of candy— especially when she seemed to be so deep in thought, which he especially loved to get her mental monologues of, since they made for an interesting glimpse into her multifaceted personality.

(Y/n) was about to answer, when a sudden moment of realization hit her, akin to a cast iron pan hitting her square in the face:

She was also in love with Miya Osamu.

Everything that she did, she unknowingly did because of him. The most obvious point was her becoming a Geographer because of him— because he had taken the time to teach her about Geography when she so clearly sucked at it; she was so horrible at the subject that she once thought that Malta was a city in Indonesia.

But now that she thought back on it, all the seemingly-irrelevant decisions that she made all revolved around Osamu; she had gone to South Korea because he expressed a deep curiosity for the culture and the mandatory military service that they imposed upon the male populous. She had also accepted the Easter Island project because (at the time) she thought that it would be very cool to see the statues up close, but now she realized that her decision was unknowingly influenced by Osamu’s words about wanting to go to the island someday; the same could be said for the Stonehenge project and Roman Coliseum detailing that she had added to her long list of projects— her heart felt so at ease with those projects because, deep down, she knew that accepting such proposals would bring a smile to Osamu’s face.

Hell, she would always name her camp sites either Alexander or Xavier because those two names had always stuck to her— though she never put much thought as to **why** , not until today.

She thought that she had forgotten all about her feelings for Osamu but, as it turns out, those feelings had never even disappeared throughout the years; they had waned to the point that she didn’t even remember having them, but she now knew that they were still there— and they were more intense than ever.

Osamu quirked his eyebrows up at her, before reaching up to smooth out the crease between her eyebrows that showed how deep in thought she really was. A coquettish grin lit up the grey-haired male’s features as he asked, “Is candy not enough anymore? An orgasm, then? An orgasm for your thoughts, (Y/n)?”

A blush stole up the (h/c)-haired girl’s neck before it settled on her cheeks, and she halfheartedly swatted Osamu’s abdomen with the back of her hand. “ _Aho_.”

“I’m just trying to get you to-”

“ _Aishiteru_.”

Now it was Osamu’s turn to be dumbfounded. He had to blink twice as (Y/n)’s words settled in his brain. (Y/n) found his expression adorable, and had to stifle a giggle as she let out a humorous dig at him, “Do you want me to say it slower this time? _Ai- shi- te-_ ”

She couldn’t finish her sentence, because Osamu had pulled her flush against his chest once more and roughly slammed his lips against hers— teeth clacking in the process which made both of them wince before melting into each other.

“You’re coming home with me. Now.”

***

Osamu practically tossed (Y/n) on the queen-sized mattress that dominated his medium-sized room in the apartment that he and Atsumu shared when they were both in the area. The (h/c) haired girl landed with a dull thud and propped herself up with her hands so she could watch as Osamu hastily discarded his clothes— haphazardly pulling his sweatshirt over his head and kicking his pants off once he had unsnapped the button and lowered the zipper.

(Y/n)’s eyes were almost glistening with a lustful glee as she zeroed in on the sizeable bulge in the grey-haired male’s boxer briefs, and she pulled herself up against the stack of pillows by the headboard before bringing the index and middle finger on her right hand to her throbbing core. She circled her clit over her denim shorts, pressing roughly against the thick fabric as a needy moan left her lips. “I need your cock in me, Osamu. Please.”

The plea that was tacked on to her request was Osamu’s undoing— he wasn’t weak against pleading words in general, but this was (Y/n) that was **begging** for his cock, and all of his fantasies for the past ten years didn’t even hold a candle to the real thing; her words made him feel weak in the knees, even as his dick twitched excitedly.

He palmed himself over his underwear and slowly massaged his balls, groaning quietly as he gazed at (Y/n)’s fingers that were lazily rubbing herself through her shorts. “Take it off." 

“Take what off?”

This was hardly the time to be coquettish, and Osamu wanted to fist her hair in his hand and fuck her mouth hard until she knew not to tease him, but he reigned his urges in; he had more time for that later— now, he had to get her ready for his cock. “Everything.”

“Yes, Osamu.” More heat coursed throughout (Y/n)’s body, making her bite down on her lip as she took her sweet time unbuttoning her blouse before sliding the silky material off her shoulders, then let her gaze lock on Osamu’s as she unbuttoned her shorts and slid them down her legs— kicking them off to the side of the bed with a quiet giggle that went straight to Osamu’s cock.

He hadn’t taken her as the type of woman who would wear something as racy as a thong, but he sure as hell was **not** complaining as he stared heatedly at the white scrap of lace that was covering her cunt from him. A low grunt left Osamu’s throat as he pounced on the (h/c) haired girl, practically ravaging her lips as his hands deftly unhooked her bra and tossed it behind his shoulder. “Fuck, you’re still so slow.”

(Y/n) pulled away at the comment, placing a hand on the middle of her lover’s chest as she looked at him with a catty expression on her face. “Excuse me?”

“You’re excused, now come on, let’s fuck.” Osamu tried to catch her lips once more, but was held back by the throbbing pain he felt where her hand was; she wasn’t choking him, rather she was digging her thumb and index finger into his collar bones— and had he been a lesser man, he would have crumpled in pain already.

“I didn’t come here to be insulted, Osamu.”

“I wasn’t. I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you.”

Slowly, her hand trailed up over his shoulder before settling on the back of his neck— which she used to pull him down so that their lips were barely an inch apart. Never in Osamu’s 28 years of existence had he felt so aroused yet so afraid at the same time; the way that her eyes were boring into him with an arctic veneer to them made his blood heat up and run cold at the same time, after all, that strong look in her eyes was one of the reasons that he had fallen for her in the first place.

At first, it had been a mild infatuation that stemmed from wanting to protect her from those lowlifes that messed with her, until their third year came and she had arrived with a vengeance. Gone was the soft and demure (Y/n) who shook everything off, but in her place was a lady who didn’t take any shit from anyone; it was as if she had done a complete 180 during the summer, but he knew better— he could still see the old (Y/n) when she was talking to her friends, and when she was talking to him; that version of her was just a better and stronger one, and he liked that she was brave enough to improve herself.

“You better, Osamu.” The way his name rolled off her tongue should have been illegal, because it made his cock throb painfully as he subtly rubbed it against her hip.

 _Oh, I definitely will._ He answered smugly in his head before leaning down and finally capturing her lips beneath his— prying her mouth open before snaking his tongue inside to play with her own. She moaned against him, fingers curling against the back of his neck as she lost herself in the kiss.

It didn’t take long for Osamu to slip her skimpy panties off, kicking the scrap of cloth off of the bed before he trailed his lips down (Y/n)’s body— laving her pert nipples with attention as he passed her breasts— then nestled his head in between her legs so that he could run his tongue up her wet slit. (Y/n) moaned aloud, which made Osamu smirk in satisfaction as he sucked her clit into his mouth and nipped on it roughly.

The grey-haired male let his fingers join in the foray, trailing his fingertips along her cunt before delving them inside her wet heat— curling them upwards to reach her g-spot— and in practically no time at all, (Y/n)’s walls were tightening around him as a cry of pleasure was ripped from her lips. Her mewls and throaty moans were like music to Osamu’s ears, and when he heard her calling his name out as she came, he was sure that he was never going to hear a sweeter sound than that.

Getting on that last-minute flight from Tokyo really had been worth it, after all.

***

“Osamu,” (Y/n) drawled out in a whine, reclining back in her seat on the plush couch that she insisted she needed in her new apartment with her fiancé.

The aforementioned male didn’t even have to ask what she was going on about, because the (h/c) haired girl had been pestering him about the same topic ever since their third anniversary the week before. In all technicality, he had dropped little snippets of the reason why he went to their reunion that day but, apparently, that wasn’t enough for his little gremlin of a future-wife. She needed to know **everything** , and that in itself was an embarrassing topic for him; it made him cringe just remembering just how frantic he had been when he saw the posts from his high school friends of them posing for pictures at (Y/n)’s mother’s new tea shop.

He sat down beside (Y/n), and her reaction was instantaneous— she immediately climbed on to his lap and straddled him while wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned in and brushed her lips gently against his, which earned a disgruntled groan from Osamu. He knew all of her tricks by now and he was having none of it, even if his dick fell off with how he had been neglecting its sexual needs in the past few days. She was so underhanded that he wouldn’t put it past her to use sex as a leverage— so he had avoided it and being underneath her since she had brought the topic up.

“’Samu!” (Y/n) whined again, bouncing up and down on his lap— effectively grinding her hips against his clothed erection with a devilish twinkle in her eyes. She knew damn well what she was doing, and it made Osamu narrow his eyes at her. “Please?”

Unfortunately for (Y/n), her plea wasn’t going to work on him, so he placed his hands on either side of her waist before roughly pinning her down on the couch. A loud whoosh of breath escaped her parted lips, and her hands immediately flew down to cradle her lower abdomen. “You have to be careful; you don’t want to hurt our little bean, don’t you?”

 _Little bean_? He wasn’t dumb, he instantly knew what she was talking about— yet he could only stare at her with a dumbfounded expression on his face. Slowly, a grin lit up her features as she raised her right hand up and cupped his cheek tenderly.

“You’re finally going to be a dad, ‘Samu.”

He had always wanted to have kids— a son first, then a daughter, if he had things his way— and his chest felt like it was going to burst with how full it felt with all the love and happiness that was coursing through him at that moment. A multitude of questions were flitting through his head at the speed of light, but what he blurted out was the most pressing issue of all. “What about your job? You have to travel for your research and-”

(Y/n) pressed her thumb gently against her fiancé’s lips to silence him, smiling when he affectionately kissed the pad of it. “I talked to my bosses about it and they agreed to let me work from home. My research assistant will be doing the travelling, and she’ll send me data that I’ll rewrite and double check; the only downside is that they’re reducing my salary to 60-percent, so you’ll have to design more of those fancy restaurants for your _boujee_ clients, because I know you’re going to want to spoil the little bean.”

The last part about working more was a joke, but Osamu agreed with that sentiment entirely; he couldn’t be nitpicky about projects like he currently was, because he wanted to give his and (Y/n)’s child **everything** — not to mention the fact that they still had to save up for their wedding.

“Osamu,” the (h/c) haired girl beneath him patted his lips lightly with her thumb, shaking him from his reverie. “You were in la-la land for quite a bit back there. Candy for your thoughts?”

“I just…” he sighed, and then started chuckling as he tossed and turned the good news in his head. “I’m so happy that we’re having a baby. You’ve given me everything that I’ve ever wanted, (Y/n), thank you.”

“I should be the one thanking **you** , silly.” She smiled softly, shooting Osamu a sly wink that elicited another chuckle from him.

Silence reigned over the couple as they stayed there, content with just looking at each other and taking the other’s features to memory— even though both of them practically had the other’s features memorized by then. Until Osamu broke the silence…

“I was in Tokyo— about to meet up with a client— when I was scrolling through my newsfeed, and when I saw a couple of photos of you with our old high school friends, and when I was sure that you were back home, I got on the first flight that I could so that I could see you,” the grey-haired male began softly, a blush coloring his cheeks as he averted his gaze slightly from his fiancée’s.

He took a deep breath, then continued, “’Tsumu wasn’t happy that I’d dragged him along only to chicken out at the last minute— so we stood at the first floor of the building that your mom’s shop is in… and I looked like a raving lunatic down there because I kept pacing and running my hands through my hair. I **wanted** to see you but, at the same time, I **couldn’t** muster up the courage to walk up those stairs.”

(Y/n)’s heart was racing in her chest, and a wide grin stretched over her teeth as she waited for her lover to continue— and he didn’t disappoint. “I felt like shit, so I stayed at home and tried to think of a way to see you without coming across as a creepy stalker, and that was when Mai sent the message in the group chat about you being home and being up for a reunion.”

Another short bout of silence, and (Y/n) was about to speak, when Osamu resumed his narrative. “Gods, you were so beautiful when I saw you walking in that building; I wanted nothing more than to kiss you then and there, but I had to hold back, of course— because I didn’t know if you felt the same way about me.”

Softly, like a feather gliding against his cheek, Osamu felt (Y/n)’s thumb drift over his heated skin— yet he still leaned in towards her warm touch.

“You mean being head over heels in love with you?”

In any other moment, he wouldn’t have admitted it, but this was different— and he knew that whatever he said here wouldn’t be used as teasing material against him, so he admitted, “Desperately in love with you.”

“Well, Miya Osamu, I hope you know now that I’m desperately in love with you, too.”

Osamu grinned at than, and he leaned down to press his lips lightly against his fiancée’s lips. She was already a few months away from marrying him and, on top of that, she was carrying his child— if that didn’t mean that she reciprocated his feelings, then he didn’t know what did. “I know, (Y/n).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyy... so whew I finally finished after 3 weeks of writing on and off.  
> This was inspired by my own high school crush, whom I've only started catching up with this last month— after our mutual friends told me what was going on with his life. Like hot damn, the boy was a part-time model for a while. So, the Reader's interactions with Osamu were how we interacted back then (being seat-mates for so long and all).  
> I still have Atsumu's fic stewing in my hard drive, and I'm positive that it's going to be longer than this one (around 20k+ words? bc I'm already at 7k+ and that's only the beginning stage) because that one will be a much more personal take on my present life.  
> Thank you for all the support!


End file.
